When the Hanyou Met the Bunny From Hell
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: This is a crossover between YGO and IY, imagine our feudal and card heroes thrown into a dimension which neither of them are familiar with, will they survive this new problem, or kill eachother in the process? Maybe some Naruto in the future chapters!
1. Feudal Era

When the Hanyou Met the Bunny from Hell-Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this story to combine my mad obsession with the Inuyasha characters and Yu-gi-Oh characters, it is a crossover and I will have later pairings, but in general I'm basing this story on the character's personalities and what they should say in the series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-gi-oh, but if I did, it would be more perverted! 

Somewhere in the Feudal Era of Japan

It was a beautiful night and Inuyasha was enjoying it under the protection and seclusion of his favorite tree. The hanyou itched himself with his foot in his sleep and starting twitching. He was having a goooood dream and no, it didn't involve ramen but a certain raven-headed female with an extremely short and tempting skirt. Now if you can guess what kind of dream this would be you could probably figure out that Inuyasha was being very vocal. His dog demon vocal chords gave him a variety of sexy, aroused, painful, and surprising sounds. He smiled pervertedly and moaned said female's name quite loud "_Kagomeee." _

"Huh?" Kagome woke up to a strange sound, tossing the little kitsune off her lap and next to her sleeping bag. She turned around searching for the source of the growls and grunts she kept hearing.

"Miroku"

"What Sango?"

"I think there's something wrong with In- PERVERTTT!!! slap"

Kirara growled at the lecherous monk with friendly and curious hands, after all, it was his cursed wind tunnel that plagued him right?  
There was another loud groan and a sexy growl added with it. It was mating season and Inuyasha had been acting a little weird and distant towards Kagome for awhile; she didn't know the real reason he kept avoiding her though.

All the humans' heads turned upwards towards the tree the hanyou slept in, it had horny claw marks up and down over the branch he sat on. Sango looked at Kagome and asked "so you gonna wake him up?" Nobody really wanted or dared to go near a horny or a transformed hanyou, both were equally dangerous and unpredictable. So Kagome did what she knew would awaken him, "SIT!"

Of course by this time the hanyou was lucky enough to finish his dream before smashing into the ground (he might have broken something delicate!). Inuyasha looked around, the last thing he remembered was sleeping in his tree and having a good dream…and….well then he suddenly hit the ground…. "WHAT THE FUCK KAGOME???" he shouted angrily.

"I was having a good dream and you wrecked it by being a bitch!!!" (A/N: I wish he'd say that to her in the show, she's such a fucking tease)

Kagome looked angry then she blushed as red as his hatori, "we all heard how wonderful I was in that dream Inuyasha!!"

He blushed a bright red, "you heard….?"

"Who couldn't???!!! And apparently you do think I'm a bitch even in your dreams!!!!!"

Everyone was shocked at the miko's outburst, Sango looked between them, from Inuyasha's guilty look to Kagome's embrassed (but flattered) one. Miroku looked sympathetic, he understood the hanyou's need…and pain (lol). Miroku commented "Kagome, maybe you could go easy on him just this once?"

Kagome looked at him angry and so did Sango, but before Miroku could explain Shippo blurted it out "IT'S MATING SEASON!!!"

Both women stared at Inuyasha, Kagome now felt guilty "Inuyasha I….didn't know…..I'm sorry I..si-….said the s-word." He looked at her with happy yet mysterious amber eyes and smiled. "I didn't really know how to tell you Kagome… I didn't think something like this would happen."

There was an uneasy air so Kagome decided to break it by hugging him an apology. "I'm really sorry Inu-……………..ew! you're wet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She jumped away from him leaving him to escape embarrassment by fleeing to the woods to wash his clothes and bathe in the hot springs. The large group separated, Miroku went to go find Inuyasha and Sango went over to gossip with Kagome, Shippo and Kirara went to sleep seeing that this didn't really involve them. Sango looked at Kagome and giggled, her friend looked up confused.

"Well he really likes you Kagome! He dreams about doing you doggy-style!!" She burst into hysterics. Kagome blushed and held her knees uncomfortably, "I don't understand Sango, is it because it's mating season?" Sango smiled and giggled, " well if it was just that then he'd be thinking that about any female, not you specifically ya know." Kagome giggled a little and changed her clothes, some hope for Inuyasha as a boyfriend who didn't two-time grew in her heart. Sango smiled, "you know you're glad _you_ were there and not _Kikyo_." Kagome sighed and giggled at the small teasings, "ya maybe I am.."

#Meanwhile in the hot springs#

Miroku looked at his best friend decisively, he honestly didn't know what kind of advise he could give him. Inuyasha looked horrible, his face a mixture of hormones and emotions while trying to restrain his apparent hurt. "I just don't get it Miroku, she looks all disgusted like I asked her to hug me!!!" Miroku smirked, "well Inuyasha that's how women are, they really don't like your doggy come on them!" He burst out laughing then wiped a tear from his eye. "Feh! It doesn't matter, she's always nicer in my dreams anyhow…" Miroku grinned, "how nice?" The hanyou blushed, then crossed his arms to distract Miroku from the subject, "oh like you don't do that with Sango…." Miroku blushed a little but both decided the conversation had died and silently walked back to camp.

Inuyasha kept his head low in shame and did not meet Sango or especially Kagome's eyes, he sighed and rested on his elbow with his back to the group, this just wasn't his day.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH"

A vortex appeared in front of them, all inu-boi got out before it sucked them in was "WHAT THE FU-?"

So like it so far, next chap is in Domino City peeps, but don't worry I'll include the ….darker characters! Dun dun dun….


	2. Domino city

When the Hanyou Met the Bunny From Hell-Chapter 2 (Domino city)

A/N: This is actually going quite well, impressed, I won't be doing any more disclaimers or pre-story writing after this, just the settings or titles, so enjoy!

Somewhere in Domino City

Domino City had become accustomed to various acts of terrorism and overall chaos and mayhem thanks to the neighborhood psychotics. So the large purple cloud that had become to appear over the city was none the less ignored or passed off as another "take over the world card plot."

Yami looked around curiously, his hikari had awoken hours ago and gone off to school, he was lonely without his light! Yami cursed in Egyptian and stumbled down the stairs towards the kitchen for coffee. He glared at the pot 'why doesn't Yugi ever leave it on so I don't have to fight it to get it to work??' The poor pharaoh began what was later known as the 'Coffee Wars'

"Code Red!!! Pharaoh to base, going in!!!"

He did a Mission Impossible roll towards the demonic foul hot-coffee-spitting-machine. 'Yugi told me to fill it with grounds….what are grounds…oh wait! Ground dirt, all right I got it!' He dashed outside and grabbed a handful of moist dirt and shoved it inside the machine, he secured it, then waited. 'Wait,…I need water!!!' He filled the pot with water and put it beneath the rest of the structure, then he clicked the dial, and switched it to the "on" position.

-----Meanwhile at Domino High--------

Ryou stared at his blonde friend who succeeded in ridding the lunch line of all available burgers and deserts. Bakura sighed, luckily he had packed his lunch and was familiar with the blonde's gargantuan appetite. Yugi smiled at his friend, he was just too nice for his own good sometimes, he never told Joey how piggy it was to eat so much but it really didn't bother him as much as the CEO sitting in the table across from them. 'I wonder why Kaiba comes to school anyways? Doesn't he have a company to run, he is a genius after all' the little tri-colored champion thought. Joey yelled at the CEO with food in his mouth "HEY KAIBA WATCHA LOOKIN AT MONEY BAGS???"

The CEO paused momentarily to look up and say "I'm looking at a fool who should be spayed to rid the world of a second generation." Then he started typing again like he was at his office, ignoring the world. Malik was eating his food quietly at the table with Yugi's friends, they liked him now, but he didn't tell them about his recent problem. His yami had somehow returned and was plaguing his mind with comments on everything, from people's clothes to world domination to food to sex.

'Hikari?'

'Yes Marik?'

'Kaiba sure has a rod up his ass…he he he!!!!!'

Malik sighed out loud, he was having a hard time sleeping was his yami commenting, it was getting worse now that they were back in school and he could somehow cause destruction. Ryou had similar problems but his yami was a bit smarter and much more devious, he was the best thief in Ancient Egypt and he knew the ways of the world, but not so much the ways of the new one. Unlike Yugi, Ryou was forced to take Bakura with him, whether he liked it or not. Bakura didn't hurt him but went into his soul room whenever Ryou would threaten to make him stay at home, the thief would grin maniacally and say "with what power would you stop me?" Then he would disappear into the shadows of Ryou's mind, coming out when he least expected, or wanted.

'Stupid mortals and you're fucking brown lunch bags, ohhh I'm at school look at me!!!!!...stupid…'

Ryou sighed and rolled his eyes, he never understood Bakura. Tristan and Tea were quiet watching the others with curious stares. Mai looked at Joey in disgust and Serenity just smiled her "I love Joey so much" smile. Everything was going as usual, the yamis weren't acting up and the day passed smoothly.

Yugi and the gang (Ryou, Tea, Serenity, Joey,Mai, Tristan, Malik) went home to the Turtle Game shop unprepared for what lie behind those doors. Yugi took one step in and heard an ear-piercing scream, his yami ran past him with steam coming off his body and covered in a brown substance.

"IT BURNNNNNNNNNNNNS!!!!!!!!!"

Yugi sighed, Yami had once again messed with the coffee machine, he was going to need to buy a new one…again. Ryou heard Bakura chuckle evilly inside his head then the spirit, along with Marik, decided to make an appearance. Bakura roared with laughter and pointed a finger at his former pharaoh," HAAHAHA STUPID PHARAOH!!!"

Marik giggled, then decided it was a game and mocked Yami, chasing him around knocking over things, he bent over to dump dirt from a plant all over his body, then continued chasing him squealing "IT BURNNSSSS HEHEHE!!!!"

This charade continued until finally Yami fell over exhausted, Yugi shooed him to take a shower, Marik was forced to clean up the mess (because he tripled it) and Bakura was scorned.

The tomb robber pouted slightly, hurt that his hikari was such an emotional fag, (atleast he thought he was) then he smirked and went to dominate the TV. When it wouldn't turn on for him, because he was holding the remote backwards and pressing the wrong buttons, he threw it to the ground and yelled "RA DAMN IT!!!"

Malik smiled, everything Bakura picked on Yami for, he secretly couldn't do either, it was always amusing watching the two spirits. "Nice one thief, couldn't handle a wittle remote?" Malik mocked him and laughed at his angry expression. The others seated themselves and began to either play card-games (OMG HOW SURPRISING) or watch the blank screen(because Bakura wouldn't give up the remote, even if he couldn't work the TV). There was a knock at the door and Yugi ran to get it since his Grandpa was away for a while on an excavation, Kaiba and Mokuba were at the door, Kaiba looked none to happy and Mokuba was hyper. Kaiba looked at the group and sneered the "I'm rich bitch" sneer and commented, "so did anyone but me notice the giant cloud?" The group ventured outside, Kaiba apparently had been forced there because Mokuba liked Yugi and his friends, and Kaiba needed an excuse to come over to pick on Joey, I mean hey a multi-billionaire has to have fun too right?

Suddenly there was a loud "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!"

The group was sucked up by the purple tornado of a warped dimension and disappeared. ------------Next chap….the groups meet? Possibly…


	3. A New character

When the Hanyou Met the Bunny From Hell- Chapter 3 (A new character)

In the United States

It was 2 in the afternoon and about 65 degrees F outside in the state of Ohio. A girl, with long braided dark brown curly out-of-control hair was walking cautiously down the street. Her name? Emily, she was 16 years old and quite opinionated if she did say so herself! She was walking around the block with a pair of headphones on relaxing while listening to the CD "Elect the Dead" by Serj Tankian. She had been avoiding others and enjoyed the solitude one could enjoy on winter break after Christmas, she had received a laptop, which she had yearned for during the last 3 years. (A/N: Emily is a character based on me, and yes, the laptop in the story is what I'm typing on right now, lol)

She turned a corner and noticed a blanket of purple miasma (IY word…lol!!!) covering the horizon just north of her, she cocked her head to her side, "what the crap?" (A/N: I say that all the time, it's like Inu's feh, …it's a catchphrase!) There was a flash of blinding light then what looked like falling stars, rocketing towards Earth, the time warp opened and dumped our Feudal Era group a few feet from Emily. The group had managed to not have so much of an impact thanks to Kirara blocking and slightly catching their fall. Inuyasha stood up, then shook himself like a dog, turning to find a girl staring at him like O.O!!!

Emily wore a "WTF JUST HAPPENED" expression and had gone completely white matching Sessy's complexion (lol Fluffy). Inuyasha honestly did not know what do, so he decided it was best to communicate using his superior social skills. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE STARING AT GIRL?"

Thankfully by this time the rest had recovered and Kagome 'sitted' Inuyasha so he could no longer torment the girl. Kagome walked over and tried to greet the girl. "Hello! My name is Kagome Higuarishi (…however that's spelled)." She found Emily staring blankly at her with a look of not understanding… Emily was American,….and she didn't know Japanese. Emily decided that were speaking Japanese because she heard hello in Japanese, "Um….I don't speak Japanese." Kagome smiled and translated to the group to speak English, the Feudal Era had little demand of such a language but trade had intertwined it so they knew it (unrealistic but roll with it).

"Hello, I'm Kagome, so you speak English, is this the United States?" Kagome guessed it was based on the girl's accent, appearance, choice of words, and wtf Japanese ppl expression.

"I'm Emily, uh, nice to meet you Kagome." They shook hands while Emily looked over the rest of the group. 'Wow, what a bunch of weirdos, the guy in red is pretty cute,….OMFG HIS EARS, oh it's a little….puff ball boy-girl child?...Oh that lady with the boomerang is pretty, the monk's cute…why is he staring at me like that?...Kagome has a verrrryyyy short skirt, ..' Then she saw Kirara, Emily smiled and squealed "KITTY!!!" (Kirara is so adorable) Kirara realized she was looking at her with a happy tone of voice and jumped up into her arms, Emily stroked her and was amazed at her double tail.

"Why does she have two tails?"

Sango smiled and introduced her and the rest while explaining, "Kirara is a demon, she was born like that."

Emily stared, "a demon?" She giggled. Kagome said, "there aren't any demons here?" Emily looked at her like she was crazy, "um no there's never been any-"

Miroku broke in, "HELLO Miss Emily, would you do me the honor of baring my children?" He held her hands looking at her intently, Sango was just about to help her when Emily said, "are you on crack or something?...are you a rapist in disguise?"

Sango burst out laughing, she hit the monk dragging him back and allowed Emily a reprieve , if only for a second, it was Inuyasha's turn to question her. "Hey girl!"

"I have a name…." 'ya freak'….

"Emily! Where are we and how can we get back, if you're hidin sometin you'll regret it." He waved his arms and his ears twitched cutely, he had moved forward, putting her within grabbing range.

"Are you threatening me, and no I don't know how you can get back." She reached up and started rubbing one of the adorable triangular ears, she scratched Kirara also, both in the same place behind the ears, both let out a surprised purring sound. Inuyasha jumped back sputtering, looking embrassed, Kagome and Sango giggled commenting "awwww he purred how cute Inuyasha!!!" Miroku chuckled softly and was side-swiped by Inuyasha because he was pissed off.

The little kitsune made his presence known, "Hi!!!" He jumped right in Emily's face, she smiled weakly, letting Kirara down and holding the little tyke instead, because he had crawled into her arms sniffing her, like his hero Inuyasha would!

Emily explained where they were and Kagome described and explained the Feudal Era of Japan, demons and everyone's origins. Emily summed it up in her head as them being 'one fucked up bunch' and set it aside.

Emily finally spoke after the awkward silence, "um so what are you guys gonna do?" She did indeed feel bad, they were obviously stranded in the US with nowhere to go and nothing to eat.

Kagome looked embrassed, she hated asking favors, "is there any inns around here?"

"Not unless you got American cash my friend," Emily commented back.

Inuyasha regained his composure and decided to solve the problem, "so, Emily!" Emily turned towards him, curious, she knew the next question,….good thing he was cute or she'd think he was a total ass…alright he was but a cute ass (lol).

"So…..can we wiggles bare toe in concrete, embrassed…..we don't know nobody else….stay…..with……you?" His voice quieted, Inuyasha was prideful and didn't like asking for help, especially from strangers, but he had to take care of his pack, and if the girl could handle being informed of demons she can't be that bad right?

Emily got quiet and shifted uncomfortably, 'how will I tell my mom, oh hey mom here's some weirdos I found on the street!!!!' But they proved their worth when a stray demon who had come with them through the portal tried to attack and they destroyed it, Emily was now convinced.

They headed towards her house only a couple of blocks away when Kagome sensed an aura, …three to be exact! Kagome asked," Emily?"

"Hm?"

"There is a strange aura, can we go investigate it before going to your house?"

She was so polite Emily hated to say no, "okay, but call me Em, my friends always do."

Kagome smiled, Inuyasha groaned at the female bonding and they went off to find the auras!!!!

------three auras 3 ymis –fill in the clue!


	4. Author's Update

Author's Update: Okay, I've noticed ppl have been reading this, thankz!!! Pleez review and give me suggestions for future chapters, I'm going bac to school now, winter break's over, so at most a chapter a day, but stay fateful!!! I'll try my best!!!

(There will be surprise characters in future chapters, I'll give you a hint, think fur and stripes!!)


	5. Cheerio Mate?

When the Hanyou Met the Bunny From Hell- Chapter 4 (Cheerio mate?)

The group ventured down side streets earning numerous stares along the way, especially when Inuyasha growled at any automobile that dared to cross his path. Em was starting to get doubtful about these "auras" really existing, but the rest of the group persisted that Kagome knew what she was doing!

The YGO group currently 3 blocks away, in midst of traffic

"MARIK GET OUT OF THE STREET, YOU CANNOT SEND CARS TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!"

Malik hung his head in shame, his yami seemed the stupidest and most insane of all, he was currently arguing with a Semi driver about the "power of his rod." (the gold one)

"FEEL THE POWER OF MY ROD!!!!!!"

"ARE YOU GAY OR SOMETIN? GET OUTTA THE ROAD BLONDIE!!!!"

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY AUTHORITY!!!! OFF TO THE SHADOW REALM YOU G- _OMFG A SQUIRREL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _The yami then proceeded to chase said squirrel down street watching him from below the telephone wires until BAM! He hit a pole and was knocked unconscious.

Yami cocked his head to a side, he just didn't understand Marik sometimes, he could be an insane maniac or a carefree child at the snap of a finger. It was very strange, Yami figured that he had ADD or ADHD…while he thought this over suddenly he got one of those "I sense something" moments. "YUGIII THERE"S SOMETHING COMING TOWARDS US!!!!!" The rest of the gang looked around, ….they had moved out of the street and dragged the unconscious Marik to the side, people were staring at them but nothing seemed "dangerous" or coming towards them.

The silence was broken when the tomb robber agreed with the pharaoh,(hell freezes over) his ring had begun to glow showing he was indeed in danger, so the thief did what all would do, he ran over, grabbed the unconscious Marik's millennium item, and hide in the bushes. There was no need for the thief to do anything, hiding always worked for him in Egypt, then you could observe your enemies and slit their throats from behind. The thief smirked. 'let the others get killed, and I'll collect their items! MWAHAHAHA!!!!' he giggled at his craftiness, 'oh no wait if Ryou dies I die! SHIT!'. "RYOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HIDE!"

By this time the others mocked Bakura and hid, all the while Yami complained he was _not_ copying Bakura but protecting his hikari!!! 'Stupid tomb robber thinks he knows everything!!!' Yami glared at him.

A group of people came into view, Bakura assessed that one was from this time, the others weren't, because they looked so stupid and stood out like a sore thumb, even more then the YGO group. Yugi turned to Yami, "who are they?" Yami scoffed, "what do I look like an 8 ball???"

Our IY Group

Inuyasha sniffed the air, he could smell humans, and 3 spirits. "Don't worry Kagome I'll get 'um!" He charged out, sword above his head, across the busy street towards the bushes. (Inu isn't the brightest) There was a loud CRASH as a car hit him, the car flipped (the driver was okay, air bags ppl), Inuyasha was thrown in the air, straight towards the bushes, then through them, into a big concrete wall. BAM! "OMG INUYASHA ARE YOU OKAY???" Kagome looked about to cry, the rest had at least expected Inuyasha to do something stupid so it was no real surprise.

Bakura fell over, laughing his ass off, "WHAT A DUMBASS!!!!" Then he starting mocking him running and getting hit, laughing all the while. Inuyasha shook his head, dust flew everywhere, but he was okay, 'a few broken bones, I'll heal', them he turned to the spirit mocking him, he righted himself and cracked his knuckles Inu-style.

Bakura grinned at the group, they had turned pale, "WHAT???" He was lifted up and was face-to-face with Inuyasha-'he survived? What the fuck is this thing?' Bakura paled, "Cheerio mate?"


	6. The Big Meeting

When the Hanyou Met the Bunny From Hell-Chapter 5 (The Big Meeting)

Inuyasha blinked, 'cheerios? Isn't that a cereal Kagome eats?' "Are you hungry or sumtin' spirit?" Bakura was amazed, 'how did it know I was a spirit?...oh no it has esp!!!!' "Ryou run it has ESP!!!!!"

Ryou shook his head, 'it' was not an it but a he, and he was not happy about being referred to as an "it". Ryou shouted, "Bakura it's a guy not an it!" Yami looked confused, "no human could survive getting hit like that, Bakura's right for once, it ain't from this world!!!!" He then ran for cover a distance away dragging his hikari with him.

Bakura frowned, he looked the creature straight in the eyes……a pair of golden eyes that had pupils that contracted like an animal's….."well, creature!!!! Let me go or I'll send you to the shadow realm for good, have fun trying to escape from there!" He grinned evilly.

By this time the IY group had crossed the street safely and ran over. Kagome squealed, "stop he's a only half human & he doesn't mean what he does he's just stupid!!!!" Inuyasha frowned, his eyes showed hurt, 'why'd Kagome say that?...I could take this guy!' "But Kagome he's a spirit I should send him back to hell!" Kagome scoffed, "and who gave YOU the right to decide who lives and who dies?!" Inuyasha growled, she was making him look like an idiot when he was trying to protect her! 'How dare she!' The couple started arguing and it quickly ended with a "sit."

Em looked the YGO group over, they were just as strange as the first group, Ryou being a British gentleman , walked over to introduce himself. "Hello! I'm Ryou Bakura and that's my yami Bakura points, and that's Yami, Yugi, Mai, Tristan, Mokuba, Kaiba, Malik, Marik, Joey, and Tea!." . "Um, hi, I'm Emily, you can call me Em, that's Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Kagome, holds up Shippo Shippo, and the one holdin' yur _yami_ frowns to show she has no idea what that is is Inuyasha.

"Oh? You don't seem to understand what a yami is, it's like the other half of my soul, he's my dark, I'm the light!." smiles cheerfully "Oh wow, I guess that's cool, ….does it always have to be the same sex as you?" Ryou looked confused, "actually I don't really know, I suppose though.." Bakura walked over, "what you'd prefer a skinny women with huge tits? You couldn't handle a woman Ryou!" Em blinked, turning to Ryou curiously. Ryou blushed and glared at Bakura embarrassed at what he said, "Bakura, stop it!"

Inuyasha coughed out dirt and poked his head out from him new home in the ground to find a platinum blonde-headed lavender-eyed yami looking back at him, all the ruckus had awoken Marik up. "OMG A PUPPY," he jumped on Inuyasha. "WHAT THE FU- GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!" They wrestled, well not really wrestling, Marik thought they were playing and Inuyasha was trying to strangle him. Malik ran over to defend him and hit Inuyasha over the head with the mill. Rod, the hanyou growled; baring his fangs, his eyes flashed red a little. Malik knew better and backed off.

Marik grinned, "PUPPY HAS RABIES!!!!" "I AM NOT A PUPPY, MY NAME IS INUYASHA, I AM HALF DOG DEMON AND I DO NOT HAVE THIS "RABIES" YOU SPEAK OF!" Em frowned, "how do you know you don't have it if you don't even know what it is?" She smiled, an evil smirk crossed her lips, "Inuyasha I think you do have rabies….uh oh…we're gonna have to…oh god I hate to tell you…no no no I shouldn't."

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO WHAT?" Inuyasha looked apprehensive and nervous.

"We're going to have to…" she took a deep breath and whispered, "cut your penis off, I'm sorry."

"WHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT???????? KAGOME!!!!!! I DON"T WANT TO HAVE RABIES!!!!!" he whined and dived behind her

Bakura burst out laughing and squealed, "HAHAHA JACKASS!!!! THAT'S NOT WHAT THEY DO WITH DOGS WITH RABIES!!!! THEY KILL UM' he made a slitting motion across his neck ACKK!" Em laughed a little, giving away the joke, Inuyasha growled in frustration at being the butt of the joke. Marik got behind Inu and gave him a hug, "DON'T WORRY PUPPY I'LL SAVE YOU!!!"

Malik frowned, 'of all the people for Marik to get attached to, he likes the one that wants to kill him, how depressing.' "Well atleast he's cute!" 'holy shit did I say that out loud? O.O' Everyone turned to stare at Malik, "Whose cute hikari?" Marik pouted with big chibi eyes. "You of course yami!" "YAYYYYYYYYY!!!" (If you're thinking yaoi, don't worry, I'll only have jokes, puns, and awkward "accidents") Em groaned suddenly, "guys, where are all of you going to stay, does anyone have money?" The YGO group all looked at Kaiba who sneered, "what do I look like a fucking ATM to you people?"

Malik turned to Bakura, "hey Bakura, why don't you show him how we do things in Egypt." Bakura smirked and inched towards the multi-billionare, who took a step back eyeing the tomb robber, Bakura faked a punch, snatched his wallet and moved back grinning to himself, 'easy money.' They went to a bank to exchange the money for ordinary bills, (Kaiba had been knocked out when he asked questions and revived when they were done) nonetheless the huge group walked/trotted/skipped(Marik)/ down the street and were quite a strange looking bunch. They bought a couple of tents (large) to camp out in Em's backyard with, they bought supplies (food, blankets) and saved shopping for clothes another day. Kagome made sure they bought lots of First-Aid because of Inu (my nickname for him) and Bakura grinned and slipped condoms into Kagome's bag.

Then that brought on the hassle of having to explain to Inu and the gang what condoms were in front of other people. Kagome got flustered and couldn't look Inu in the eyes (prob. Too turned on) so Em decided to crash course it while they walked out (they made it look like Kaiba bought um). And so the Sex Ed course for our feudal era heroes and Egypt followers was thus started.


	7. Sex Ed

When The Hanyou Met the Bunny From Hell- Chapter 6 (Sex Ed)

Inuyasha looked curious about this new information he would receive! 'Will it help me with Kagome? Is that why she's so mean to me? Because I don't know about these condoms? Is she embarrassed because I'm stupid?' While the hanyou was pondering this Em decided they should get to her house before starting what she could already see was going to become a sex ed classroom. Even though some of the ancient Egyptians wouldn't like to admit it (Bakura), it was a good idea for them to catch up on current sexual trends and facts! Yami saw this as a new challenge and to gain more information to impress the ladies with his already huge fashion taste of leather! Who didn't like a guy who wears leather?! Marik didn't even know what sex was because he was just an insane split personality that was made up by a psychotic Egyptian bent on revenge but it sounded fun! Bakura had sexual experience and saw the how thought as an insult to his libido, masculinity, and of course to his charisma! 'How dare these mortals think I'm an inexperienced virgin like my hikari! I could outfuck any of these pathetic losers!' He scoffed at the mere idea of it all.

Em sighed, she still had no idea how to tell her mom that 20+ people would be staying with them and that some of them were 5,000 year old spirits & a 200+ year old half dog demon. She could only imagine her mom, 'EMILY WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING WE CAN'T FEED THIS MANY PEOPLE!!!! AND WHAT THE FUCK? HE HAS DOG EARS!!!! THEY'RE ALL FREAKS!!!' She groaned, 'first I thought my life was boring and ordinary and now all hell breaks loose! Why me?' She turned up the street and could see her house only fifty feet away, 'oh well, here it goes', the huge group squished to fit on the sidewalk that was only made for two people across and the group lengthened as they all headed in the same direction.

Currently inside, Emily's mother, Mary, was cooking dinner and moving back and forth filling pots and pans with various side dishes, she didn't notice the blocked sidewalk nor the huge mass heading up her driveway, her attention was elsewhere. The family dogs, Dodger and Woogie, barked madly out the windows at the approaching group, they could sense something was wrong with some of the people but couldn't place what! Emily's little brother Brian walked out of his room and tried to quiet them, "what the hell are you guys barking at?" He looked out the window and gaped, "WHAT THE FUCK? MOM COME HERE!!!" Emily's sister was currently away at college and her grandmother asleep in her room (she also lived with them), her father was away at work so the only ones home were Mary and Brian. Mary looked out the window and almost dropped the plate she was holding, her first instinct told her they were under attack! Then the doorbell rang, she rushed to answer it.

Em gulped at the door, she already heard her brother, his reaction, the dogs, and expected an even worse reaction out of her mother, she shook in fear a little. Everyone secretly feared the hell a mother could create, and her mother was no different. Mary opened the door to come face-to-face with her daughter, she breathed a sigh of relief, these people most be associated with her, not trying to attack them (Inu still had his sword). Mary paused, "Emily! What are all of these people doing here?" Em looked anxious and worried, "um, they need a place to stay?.." "AND YOU EXPECT THEY'LL ALL FIT HERE, WHAT ARE YOU INSANE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE SMART ONE?!"

At this time, Miroku decided to step forward and help the girl out, since she was getting her head ripped off, he figured that not many people would yell at a monk and plus he was charismatic. "Excuse me ma'am, my name is Miroku and I'd just like to say that none of this was your daughter's fault, we were literally dropped off in this foreign country with nowhere to go and your daughter opened her heart and extended a hand of pure generosity to us." Mary stared at him, then Em, then back to Miroku, "A MONK? WHAT THE FUCK?" Mary was about to lose it, and when the hanyou stepped forward she could only stare at him with her finger pointing and mouth ajar. Brian came up from behind her and blinked, "HOLY SHIT IT HAS CAT EARS!!!! COOOL!!!" Em said, "Brian, his name is Inuyasha and stop being rude, stop staring." "WOW ARE THEY REAL," her brother was too amazed to hear and moved past his mother to investigate this new dude!

Her brother sized him up, Inuyasha scowled and "fehed" in return then Brian assessed, "it's okay mom I think they're Japanese! HE'S GOT A SWORD AWESOME! Have you ever killed somebody?" Inuyasha grinned, "course I have!" Kagome hit Inuyasha in the back of the head, "you shouldn't be proud of stuff like that!" Brian turned his attention to the new person, "wow, YOU'RE HOT!" Kagome blinked, O.O Inuyasha commented, "yep!" Kagome turned to Inuyasha beet red with the face he knew all too well, he was going to get sitted, he knew it was coming. Kagome, "Inuyasha! SIT!" The hanyou slammed into the ground and groaned, voice muffled he complained, "BUT KAGOME I WAS COMPLIMENTING YOU!!!!" Kagome glared at his fallen form and huffed. Brian blinked, "WOW YOU'RE A BITCH!"

Inuyasha's muffled laughter echoed across the silent group, Bakura burst out laughing also, Kagome gaped, not knowing what to say! Mary squealed, "BRIANNN!" Brian knew he was in trouble and scrambled inside the house for cover and to avoid a well-earned backhand. Em had to bite down on her lower lip to avoid laughing at the comment and her brother's scramble for safety, her settled herself down and said calmly, "Mom, they have money and they'd only be camping out in the backyard, it'd be like a big sleepover!" Her mother frowned, looking the group over, she didn't even know these people, how was she to trust them with her family's well being? Em begged, "please Mom? I never ask for anybody over and they're not freeloading they'll cover what they eat and if anything goes wrong you can boot them out!" Mary sighed, she knew she wasn't going to win this one, and she secretly knew(from Kagome's magic "sit") that they were not from this place and probably did need a place to stay, "….fine! But if one thing is out of place or stolen!.."

Em grinned stupidly, "thanks mom you're the best!" Em herded the group into her backyard and collapsed mentally exhausted on the slide. Her backyard had lots of room and 2 swing-sets, a trampoline, and a play-set log cabin. In general, it was suited for little kids and young adults alike. Everyone set their stuff down and looked around, Mokuba was the first to speak, "A TRAMPOLINE!!!!" He bolted right for it before Kaiba could stop him. He was uneasy at first, testing it out then bouncing like a mad-man, Shippo, seeing the fun, was quick to join him. Inuyasha and the other feudal era adults, gathered around it, staring and Inuyasha decided to poke it a few times before dubbing it "safe".

Yugi, Ryou, and Joey put up the tents while Kagome and Tea organized the food and belongings. Mai, Tristan, and Serenity sat down on a couple of chairs that were outside and watched Mokuba and Shippo, Kaiba stood guard, Kirara relaxed on the grass; the yamis and Malik blinked, unsure what to do. (A/N: I know I have lots of run-ons but hey I have a lot of characters to cover!)

Marik giggled, "ARE WE GOING TO LEARN ABOUT CONDOMS NOW?" Em looked up at him and commented, "anxious much?" Inuyasha walked over upon hearing this, and Miroku came over too. They sat in a semi-circle, Inuyasha, Miroku, Marik, Yami, and Bakura. They faced Em, who was sitting on the edge of the trampoline now, sort of like a podium. Em blushed now, she honestly didn't think they would take her offer seriously, and began to regret it because she was stage-shy. She cleared her throat, "okay well for those of you who don't know, condoms are used during uh..sex." Inuyasha blinked, 'well that explains why Kagome was embarrassed, but wait, she couldn't look at me maybe that means….she wants to mate with me?' At this time Inuyasha lips curled in a smartassed grin while he pondered. Em paused, "Inuyasha ya thinkin' about Kagome or you just excited about condoms?" Inuyasha blinked and that comment broke him out of his happy trance and he found all the others staring at him. Em, "care to share Inuyasha?" Miroku chuckled, the others looked curious. Inuyasha blushed, he looked side to side to see if Kagome was near, and sniffed the air.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, "well….I was thinkin'….that ya know in the store…she looked ya know…so maybe she wants to mate with me!" He looked overjoyed as he blurted out the last part, Miroku smiled, Inuyasha finally got it through his thick skull. Bakura laughed out loud, "HA!!!!! Who'd want to fuck you dog shit?" Inuyasha turned to the tomb robber, growling loudly. Em spoke up, "GUYS GUYS! Hey would you let me finish? Then you can kill eachother, and Inuyasha, I have a feeling you're right about Kagome." Inuyasha perked up, "REALLY?" Em couldn't help but laugh, he was adorable when his eyes went all puppy-dog, "yeah, but let's get back to the topic." Em cleared her throat once more to gain their attention, "well, in this era, there are lots of diseases-" Yami stood up, "OH RA THE PLAGUE!!!" Em stared, "no Yami, STDs." Inuyasha cocked his head to a side, "STD?...shit to die? Steak to desert?..."

Em sighed, "no, STD means sexually transmitted diseases." Everyone went, "ohhhhhh." Em said, "yes, that's why you wear a condom, to protect yourself from STDs." Inuyasha blurted out, "LIKE THE TETSUSAIGA?" (A/N: I know this is random but my spell check accepts TETSUSAIGA as a word but not Em…) Em frowned, "what's a TETSUSAIGA?" Inuyasha held up his sword, Em nodded her understanding. Em commented, "well, condoms aren't a sword,….but a sheath for _your_ sword, ya follow?" Marik blinked cutely, "I DON'T HAVE A SWORD! I FEEL LEFT OUT!" Em groaned, "sword meaning penis!!!!" Marik giggled, "YOU SAID PENIS!!!!" Em rolled her eyes, "okay, you put condoms on your penis,…like a sheath or a cover to protect you and your partner from STDs and they have a 97 of preventing pregnancy." Inuyasha gasped, "wow that's a lot, but hey wait! You mean there's a chance it won't work?" Em nodded, "yes but only a small chance and you can prevent it by checking your condom for rips and making sure it's on right during sex." Bakura scoffed, "Why would I stop just to check something?" Em glared, "okay if you're considerate and not an asshole you _would_ check." Bakura glared up at her.

Marik pulled the condom box out of the bag, "how do you put it on?" Em frowned, "that one I don't know, I'm not a guy, but I suppose there'd be directions and pictures on the box like for tampons and stuff." Inuyasha paused, "what's a tampon?" Em glared, "nothing you need to know about, its for girls when they're on their period, okay?" Inuyasha nodded, scooting away from her in fear. Em put her hands on her knees and her head on her hands, "okay, I think I covered everything, anything else you can probably ask someone from this time about, go on the internet to see, or read a book about." Marik frowned when everyone else got up, "I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT SEX IS!!!!" Everyone stopped and turned to look at the innocent (sexually, not mentally) yami with a bit of sympathy. Bakura chuckled, "why don't you ask your hikari? I bet he knows! He can show you lots of stuff!" Marik giggled, "like all the magazines he has with naked girls? Hehehe booby!"

They all heard Malik squeal, "MARIK STOP TELLING EVERYONE FOR RA SAKE!" All the others turned to Malik wondering what he was talking about since they couldn't hear Marik (Em & group were about 100 ft away and Marik said his comment outloud over the mind link they shared). Em coughed and shivered a little, "well I think it's time to call it a night."


	8. Surprise Guest

When the Hanyou Met the Bunny From Hell-Chapter 7 (Surprise Guest)

Once winter break was over for Em, things fell into a regular procedure, wake up, go to school, come home, talk, converse, homework, and sleep. It was usually incredibly boring but with all the people living with her, it was fun and hilarious. Inuyasha had adjusted better then expected, he stopped growling at cars, being confused with plastic objects and became interested in video games, American cuisine, and trying to win over Kagome, which was proving tough on our hopeless love veteran. Marik stopped being immature, he was now back to his psychotic old self, and it scared everyone else. Bakura became more civil and stopped calling Inuyasha "dog shit", he now calls him "mutt, ball licker, and ass master." Their relationship was sort of becoming a friendship in a manly "I'm a badass I don't need friends" sort of way. Miroku learned a lot also, he had done some research on modern women over this "internet" to find out what women want! He had advanced to a porn addict instead of just a lecher! Yami had conquered the army of dust bunnies under the bed and had set new goals to try other materials like patent leather instead!

Em's mom had adjusted as well, always having a bowl of ramen set out for Inuyasha, a chair pulled out for Kaiba to sit at for hours at a time without moving, an open space for Yami to play card games at, and for all sharp metal objects to be properly hidden from Marik. The rest of our crew had settled in also, Kirara found Em's two cats perfect playmates and her dogs loved running around with Inuyasha (who enjoyed fetch more then he'd like to admit), Kagome started reading magazines to further her own sexual progress and got a book on the anatomy of dogs (he did act like one), and finally the rest of our guys and girls starting watching movie after movie every night to be "up to date on this new culture".

Everything seemed pretty normal, well as normal as things could get with 3 5,000 year old spirits, 2 demons, and 1 temperamental half demon. The day started off like any other, and luckily for Em, it was a beautiful 65 degree Saturday morning. She ventured downstairs to get breakfast, avoided Marik who had tried sleeping like a bat and was hanging upside down from a curtain rod, slipped past Kagome who was giggling with the other girls at the dining room table at something, this of course made Em curious so she wondered what was sooo funny. She walked in the kitchen to find Bakura sitting at the kitchen table, shaking with anger, he had apparently been trying to teach Inu how to play Duel Monsters then Inu got bored, and starting chewing on the tasty cards. "What? They taste good!" Bakura growled, "you stupid mutt, they aren't food, give me back those cards!" He reached over and Inuyasha darted back holding them to his chest, sticking his tongue out in defiance. Inuyasha smirked and then teased the thief, "why don't you _steal_ them back?" Bakura got a mischievous glint in his eye, he chuckled, then leaned back and said nothing; just observing the hanyou, sizing him up.

Malik peaked his head around the corner, watching the challenge, wanting to know who would move first, it was a stare-down, so Malik decided to liven things up. He casually moseyed over and then suddenly threw a knife inbetween the two, both eyed it. Everything happened in a split second, Inu shoved the cards into his pocket, Bakura slide across the table, grabbed the knife and attempted to pick-pocket the hanyou with a knife to his throat but the hanyou did something quite unexpected. He jumped and attached himself to the ceiling using his highly defined demon claws like a ninja, he ceiling-ran out of the room, causing everyone to stop and stare, even Kaiba looked up! Bakura frowned, then scoffed, secretly loving a challenge, and dashed after him, in the direction of the front door. The hanyou dropped, and unlocked the door, the thief not 4 seconds behind, he did a flip into the front yard, the thief jumped over the railing and switched the knife from hand to hand, they circled each other like predators. The thief dived suddenly and hit the hanyou with a surprising amount of force, the hanyou wrestled the knife out of his hand, the thief elbowed the hanyou and attempted a headlock. But once in the headlock, the thief remembered the hanyou also had fangs, and they hurt,….a lot. "FUCK!!!!!LET GO MUTT!" He punched the hanyou in the face in a vain attempt to free the iron jaw grasp the hanyou had on his arm, instead this only further sunk the fangs in and they hit bone.

Bakura bit on his lower lip then grabbed one of the hanyou's ears and was going to bite back when the hanyou snarled ferociously at him, looking up with a pair of blood-red eyes, the pupils were turquoise and seemed to pore into him. Bakura let go, and the hanyou released his arm, now covered in blood, and looked at him, Bakura was a bit sweaty and bloody, but he had been play-fighting, the now transformed bloodthirsty hanyou had changed the rules, it was life or death now. The new demon's tongue lapped at his lips, licking up all the excess blood and grinned maniacally, exposing a now razor sharp mouth full of fangs, there were no more molars….just fangs. Bakura took a hesitant step back, he honestly didn't want to kill him, he honestly didn't know _how_ to kill him, and he didn't even know what set him off. Inside, the others were scrambling to find Kagome, who was taking a shower, Sango pounded on the door, "Kagome! Open up! Inuyasha has transformed!" Kagome turned off the shower, and grabbed a robe wrapping it tight around her, she ran out, soaking wet into the front yard. (Can you imagine the neighbors? But don't worry, Miroku and Marik fixed a barrier around the house, lol)

The demon sniffed the air and set his eyes on what in his mind was his mate, he grinned demonically, but relaxed his body to tell the humans around he no longer wished to fight, he had other things on his mind. He sat on the ground, and blinked cutely, (as cute as was possible for him in his demon state), Bakura followed Miroku in for medical treatment and Kagome stared at Inuyasha who had all but given up! Inuyasha? Giving up? Unheard of! She was nervous, and now paranoid of what the demon was up to, she hesitated and then said, "I-Inuyasha please come inside, I can help you." She all but stared when the demon obediently followed her, _very closely_, and the hairs on the back of her neck kept sticking up every time he decided to give her a sniff. Once inside she said, "stay here,…I have to get dressed." She turned to go get her clothes and he whined loudly, she turned to look back at him and he pulled her into his lap, licking her neck and purring happily (by purr I mean a content growl). "INUYASHA! SI-" It was at this time Kagome realized the hanyou had the upper hand, if she sat him, she'd get hurt too, he let out a bit of a chuckle, and then placed his hands over hers and glided them towards the beads of subjugation. 'Oh no! He's gonna make me take them off! I have to distract him somehow!' Kagome desperately tried to think of anything but the demon was too quick and in milli-seconds the beads were on the ground, and so was her only hope for escape.

She gasped, 'what do I do now?' The demon began to take it into his duty to groom her, starting with a good old fashioned tongue bath, but when the demon's hands hungrily started to wander she immediately squirmed and blushed. She was only wearing a bathrobe, and that wasn't much to keep a demon's claws from shredding it. Of course, everyone else knew well enough to stay the hell away from a horny demon, maiden in distress or not, he'd kill you. The demon's fangs glided over her neck to her jugular, and then he marked her, simple, a mixing of bloods, but an effective show of possession. The demon was quite proud of himself, he was about to fufill one of his most basic needs. Kagome whined, "Inuyasha, are you even in there? Please?" Help literally came from the most unlikely sources, and one of the most dangerous.

Inuyasha purred happily, licking her neck when a sword hit him full in the chest. Kagome was thrown to the ground, the demon roared in anger, but not in pain, he could not feel it in this form, nor fear… But he should have when a voice venomously echoed, "_Well little brother, we meet again, with you in this pathetic form of yours….I'll end your life for you and spare you the pain of having to rape your bitch to get a chance to breed……"_


	9. Fluffykins

A/N: okay peeps, I'm introducing new characters, and I honestly need YOUR opinion on pairing options, and wtf? **REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!**

When the Hanyou Met the Bunny From Hell- Chapter 8 (Fluffykins)

Everyone blinked, their heads slowly turning to the doorway where a full-fledged dog demon young lord stood, elf ears, fluff, pointy shoes, markings, fangs, and all. Em stared, her doorway was destroyed, "WHO THE HELL IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS???!!!" Lord Fluffykins-cough-Sesshomaru slowly turned to the human female, narrowed his fierce amber eyes in annoyance. Em gulped, she was frightened, but she didn't let that stop her, "WELL?" Sesshomaru took a step out of the wreckage, turned back and unsheathed Tensaiga (idk how to spell that one lol). With a flick of his wrist the house fixed itself (for the purpose of this story Tensaiga can fix objects!) and turned back to the girl. Em gaped, "well umm,….good job….carry on." She backed behind Bakura, who frowned and snorted, "wtf am I a shield?" Em grinned, "you're already dead so it doesn't matter if _you_ get hurt."

Inuyasha staggered to his feet still transformed and burdened by Tokijin in his chest, the sword was burning his flesh around the wound. He snarled at Sesshomaru and with all his might pulled the sword out without flinching and smirked, throwing it aside. Sesshomaru snorted a little, "_you think I can't win without that sword, the insolence.." _He darted forward, it was so fast the only person who saw it was Inuyasha but even in his transformed state he was not as fast as Sesshomaru. He grabbed Inuyasha by the throat, and drove his poison claws into his neck; the poison immediately starting eating away at the flesh exposing bone. Inuyasha growled and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm with both of his, sinking his own claws in, with a show of amazing strength, he pried his brother's arm off and was immediately dropped.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed a blood red and he snarled, lips curling over elongated fangs. Inuyasha crouched on his hind legs and bared his fangs back, they crashed through the wall together and the rest of the group (3 rooms away, they had dragged Kagome out of there and stayed away) rushed out to see what could only be described as an intense dog-fight. Em shook Kagome awake, "hey, hey can you get those beads back on him?" Kagome stirred, blinking, a little dizzy, "I guess, hand them to me." Kagome chanted the spell and the beads circled the hanyou's neck and then fit into their old place. Kagome was carried over to where the huge hole in the wall was and could only stare. The battle scene went something like this, "GRRRR, Snarl, bite, crunch yelp, slash whine, bite roar, tear, slash" there weren't even words, they were speaking in demon and it looked like a couple of rabid animals fighting to the death to the rest of the group. A light bulb went off in Em's head, "wait, Kagome! His brother is a full dog demon right?" Kagome nodded, "why?" Em raced out of the room.

She came back with a long, golden, and shiny whistle, a dog whistle. She blew into it as hard as she could, it emitted a high –pitched frequency both dog-boys could hear, and it was painful to them. Em looked at Kagome, "hey, when I use this again, wait until they're together and hit um' both with the "sit" ok?" Kagome smiled, "sure, on your mark!" The whistle was blew, both demons cowered, pausing in their fight, hands (or hand) over their ears to block out the noise, they stumbled, hitting each other, and then Kagome said it. The force caused the transformed hanyou to grab Sessy's kimono as a reflex and both collided, knocked unconscious on the grass.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, the yamis went out and dragged both dog-boys in the giant gaping hole, and everyone hurried to clean up the mess, lucky for Em her mom decided to go shopping for groceries this morning. Kagome was hovering over the hanyou, near tears, afraid he'd wake up and try to kill everyone again. Bakura could only find one thing to say, "what a fucked up family." Em leaned over Sesshomaru, ….nobody was caring for him and he was actually hurt pretty badly too, Em frowned, and then gathered up all her courage and poked him on the nose. She giggled at her stupidity, 'he's asleep why am I still afraid?' She hesitated again, and leaned over to for a closer inspection when his eyes popped open, '..oh shit…….' "Ummmm, hiiiiiiiii?" Sesshomaru sneered, "don't touch me filthy _human_." She frowned, hurt, "fine, I was only trying to help, you're bleeding!" The demon scoffed (he does that a lot), "I'll heal." He sat up, shoving her aside with his body and tried to stand, but the demon underestimated his injuries and he fell to one knee, a slow steady stream of blood dripping down his leg, staining his pants.

"I told you," she remarked back like a wiseass. He glared back and then settled back against the wall, saying nothing. Em sighed, 'obviously I'm not going to get anywhere with this one', "fine I'll go check on Inuyasha, like him better anyhow". Inuyasha opened his eyes a little bit, there was a blinding light and intense pain all over his body, he heard Kagome but he couldn't make out what she was saying. The red haze over his eyes was starting to fade away, he rolled his head to one side to watch his claws shrink as the demon blood retreated out of his system, the blood lust now gone. He looked up, and smiled a little, his eyes now the friendly amber they once had been. Kagome smiled back, tears of joy in her eyes, "Inuyasha, oh thank god you're alright, you…transformed again, you were…." He blinked and sniffed the air, he smelled blood, his blood, his scent…mixed with Kagome's? He also smelled someone else's blood, ..."Sesshomaru!" He tried to get up, Kagome gently pushed him back down, "Inuyasha it's alright, Sesshomaru…if he hadn't come I don't know what would have happened.." She smiled weakly. "Kagome, did I….h-hurt you," he looked at her with pure guilt and sadness in his eyes.

She smiled again, "no,..you just bit me! giggle I don't know why, but I was scared of you,..I probably would have liked it norm-" She blushed rose red, "you scare me when you're like that." He frowned, "I-I don't know what happened, I was having fun with Bakura and then everything else is red,…why is Sesshomaru here? What happened? Why do I smell his blood?" Bakura stood against the wall closest to him, Miroku next to him and Sango next to him. Bakura smirked, "you went all fucking psycho and bit me, start licking her and biting her, then your brother comes and throws a sword at you, you fight like animals with fucking rabies, then Em and Kagome broke you up." Miroku nodded, "just about, we didn't know what to do, Kagome put the beads of subjugation back on you after you took them off and Em blew this whistle to stop both of you from fighting,…it was bloody, bloodier than it had ever been." Sango eyes dropped, "you looked like you were actually trying to draw blood, not like your normal fights."

Em had just walked in, "they normally fight, but you guys are brothers!" Sesshomaru commented, "half brother" from the other room. Inuyasha frowned, looking away, "we're not exactly a close-knit family." Em looked around the corner at Sesshomaru, who was licking his arm that had 10 fine imbedded marks. He would heal, but it would take awhile, he needed rest. Em coughed uncomfortably, "umm,…so what's his name?" "_Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands."_ Em blinked, "okay, well, Mr. Lord can you mix my wall when you're healed? If that's not too much for you, wouldn't want you to strain yourself." She talked with an edge on her tone, he talked with a condescending tone of superiority and she didn't like it. Sesshomaru looked up, and growled a little at her, "watch your tongue _girl."_ Em smirked now, she stuck out her tongue and attempted to "watch it", "like dis?" Another growl was heard, then a beam of light, Em ducked fearing she had provoked him, but the light fixed the wall. She was once again shocked, "thanx fluffy!" She immediately covered her mouth, 'omg I can't control myself! I'm gonna die! I keep on saying these things! He's going to kill me once he's alright! Omg. Omg, omg….' Sesshomaru took a pause, he honestly did not know _what_ to say back, he had _never_ in his life been so disrespected, especially by a human girl!!!

Inuyasha's eyes got wide, he gave Em a "don't fuck with him" look and Em quickly quieted. Bakura burst out laughing, they spent the rest of the day trying to get everything fixed and to get the dog-boys better before Em's mother came home; everyone was so focused on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru that they left Yami and Marik in charge of the meal……..


	10. Cooking anyone?

A/N- Okay, I found out about that anonymous reviewer thing and turned that off and I'm putting a new chapter up in celebration of the new episode of YGO TAS. Sorry for the wait and if you get angry for long intervals b/t chaps don't, I'm in school and I don't have a lot of spare time. Be happy I'm up to 9! Oh and from now on the characters are going to be more out of character, lol. Spoiler warning: there might be weird pairings, new characters, and maybe a sequel? O.O

PS. I'm trying to space out my story more so its not so bunched up, it irritates me. . 

When the Hanyou Met the Bunny From Hell- Chapter 9 (Cooking anyone?)

After the hysteria that the dog brothers brought down upon the household, the two yamis sneaked off to go help and start dinner.

Little did they know how hard and messy it could be; Em's kitchen would never be the same…..

Marik grinned, "let's make waffles!"

Yami blinked, "what's a waffle?"

Marik shrugged, he had heard his hikari talking about them, the blonde also, they sounded good that's for sure. They decided to divide up the meal, Yami could make side dishes and Marik would make the meat. Marik was good with sharp objects . He smiled evilly. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Marik searched through the frozen tundra also known as the freezer, he pushed aside taquitos, pizza rolls, and pretzels when he finally came across his prize. He pulled off his gloves and giggled, he had found it, MEAT!!!!

"YESSSSS!!!" He threw the meat up in triumph after taking it out of the bag, then he frowned. He felt the invisible shape in his hands. "Uh oh…" Yami turned around looking at the winter-dressed Marik with confusion, then fear, "w-w-what did you do?"

Both looked up at the ceiling, a nice slab of roast beef was cemented against it, with no signs of coming down from its new perch. Yami scratched his head, "how do we get it?"

Marik closed his eyes to think, using brain cells that have stayed dormant for ages. Then it clicked. "Ah-ha!" Yami leaned in as he whispered the plan.

Yami stood on Marik's shoulders to reach the meat, he attempted to pry it off with the m. rod. "Almost got it-" Then Marik got distracted when he saw the marshmallows Yami had left out. "MALLOWS! I LOVVVE MALLOWS!!!!" Yami felt his support move, and felt himself falling, so he grabbed the nearest thing, Marik's spiky hair.

Marik let out a high-pitched squeal of pain as his head was ripped backwards by the force and his feet were still in motion. His one foot flew upwards and collided with the "mallows" sending them flying off the table in all directions, like little missiles. Yami collided with the floor and the m. rod flew out of his hand and hit the ground and the house was enveloped in golden light.

Inuyasha frowned, after getting wrapped up he was assisted by Kagome to help him to his feet. Sessy-poo was catching up on a well-deserved nap when he smelled meat, his elfish ears perked in interest.

Bakura sniffed the air, he may not have doggy senses but he loved the smell of raw meat. He smirked and darted towards the kitchen when a golden light illuminated the room.

Everyone else was blinded momentarily and then rushed (and limped for the dog brothers) towards the kitchen. It was a war zone. There was meat hanging from the ceiling, marshmallows covering the floor, and the m. rod sat in a black pit it had made on the floor from the impact. There were three sets of clothes just laying on the ground.

Em froze, "omg, where are they?"

Inuyasha blinked, the fight hadn't knocked the Inu out of him, "FUCK ARE THEY RUNNING AROUND NAKED?"

Despite the panic, everyone managed to turn to Inu with an "are you retarded look." Ryou gulped, what would he do without his yami, yes he was a jackass, but he was the other half of his soul! He reached out towards the pile of clothes with the m. ring on top when they moved. A crazy white-haired naked chibi popped out, blinking cutely, "ey ryu!" He had his Egyptian complexion but lacked what made him the famous thief king, the maturity, and his scar.

Em squealed, "HE'S SO CUTE!!!!!!"

Inuyasha leaned forward towards the demon spawn, well that's what he considered it. "Thief?" The wittle chibi giggled, "CAT MAN!!!!"

Inuyasha growled, everyone else laughed. The other two piles starting moving, A blonde chibi popped out with a pair of adorable violet eyes. "'EAR ME!!!!" (In chibi: fear me) He crawled towards his m. rod when it was lifted out of the way by Malik, there was no need for a psycho chibi.

Another pair of violet eyes peaked out of his leather clothes, but he was so small and his hair so big it was hard for him to maneuver out of this infernal pile! Yugi smiled and helped the future pharaoh (also with his Egyptian complexion) out of the clothes pile and cradled him. The little pharaoh pouted, "wet go, wet me go!!!! I'm the pharoh!"

Little Bakura decided to correct him, "not et!!!! He he!" Marik held his arms up towards Malik, "up, up, tupid ortal!" Malik frowned, 'of course I get the brat, at least he's cute,….but he's still demanding'.

Bakura looked at Ryou, Ryou decided this was his little way of asking to be held also, so he picked him up, the chibi climbed onto Ryou's head and grabbed ahold of Inu's ears. Inuyasha growled, "hey hey hey! I'm not some kind of dog!" Sesshomaru smirked, "no, you're a _cat man_." He chuckled at his own joke; a rare smile crossed his cheeks. Bakura giggled, "ya cat man cat man!!!!" Inuyasha frowned defeated, everyone seemed to be against him now.

Kagome giggled, "Inuyasha I think its cute he's come up with a nickname for you, it means he really likes you!"

Inuyasha tried to conceal a proud smile and let out a feh, "like I care!" Bakura's eyes watered, "cat man, no wike me???" Inuyasha realized his mistake, he was no longer the thief but a child, with a child's mentality. "I didn't mean that kid, don't cry." He frowned, he didn't like when people cried, it reminded him of his mother when she cried for him.

Bakura's eyes brightened, he launched himself at the hanyou, "YAY CAT MAN!!!" Ryou smiled, he wasn't jealous though, he was glad his yami had made at least one friend. Inuyasha groaned and caught the chibi mid-air, everyone was secretly watching him struggle the urge to cradle the adorable wittle chibi, he finally gave in, Bakura grinned victoriously.

Malik looked down at his now mini-yami, he smiled, 'maybe this won't be so bad'. The yami frowned, "don't 'mile at me mah lick!" The chibi shoved a "mallow" down Malik's throat to shut him up, nobody smiles at the great Marik!!!

Yami was acting like a spoiled royal brat and kept struggling when held, "bow own befur yur weader!" Yugi frowned, "Yami you're not my leader, you're not even pharaoh, this isn't Egypt!!!" Yugi quickly remembered that wasn't the thing to say when all three chibis freaked. "NOT YGPT!!??" They all looked around for the sand that just, wasn't there.

All three cried themselves until they were exhausted and went to sleep(after being properly dressed). Marik and Yami didn't argue about getting put in where the others slept but the young thief struggled and cried. He kept calling out "cat man" so they let him sleep against the hanyou's shoulder blade, he didn't complain and was quietly sleeping with his thumb in his mouth.

Inuyasha blushed, he remembered this happening when Shippo had nightmares and would crawl onto the hanyou's lap for security. He didn't understand why he permeated a sense of security but he kinda liked it.

The others gathered around to discuss why the yamis were chibis. Malik said, "well, there was that gold light, so it was probably the m. rod and it was on the ground so…"

Yugi frowned, "well how do we get rid of it, are they going to be like this forever? I miss the old yami!"

Inuyasha coughed, "I kind of like 'im this way." He was quickly embarrassed when everyone looked at him, and he decided not to comment anymore and give away more about himself.

Em rubbed her temples, "well they sure made a mess, but that's not the point, it must have been the m. rod or whatever Marik and Yami were doing because Bakura was affected by running in there."

Ryou looked over at his sleeping yami, "I hope it doesn't affect anyone else." Sesshomaru snorted, "probably only you weak humans." Em rolled her eyes, "the yamis were spirits, not humans." Sesshomaru sneered, "_human spirits." _

Everyone decided it was best to call it a night and get to sleep, they would deal with the chibis tomorrow.

Meanwhile- Em decided to call one of her friends for help with the new chibis.

A/N-I just love chibi stories so I had to do this, for all you who don't know, a chibi is like a little kid, about 2-5, maybe a little older or younger depending on the author's choice.


	11. Chibi Problems

A/N: Oh, thankz to the authors of Chibi For A Day, and Chibie Brotherly Love, you guys gave me the idea of the "chibi concept".

When the Hanyou Met the Bunny From Hell- Chapter 10 (Chibi Problems)

#Somewhere else in the city a lone figure traveled the streets of this new city and new era. He frowned confused, and squatted while he followed the obvious trail of destruction that had been left. He followed it, intent upon finding the source and doer of action, he smirked, the man sure wasn't good at covering his tracks, then he sighed, rotating his sword to his other shoulder, "I wish I had some saké." #

Back at the house

It was morning now and the chibis had awoken at the crack of dawn for food. Poor Inuyasha had gotten his head slammed against the ground by Bakura in an attempt to wake him up. Inuyasha cracked an eyeball open, to find two crimson eyes blinking back at him, "ru awake cat man?" Inuyasha sighed, he couldn't fake it, so he nodded.

The little chibi whined, his stomach growled, "I ungry!"

Inuyasha groaned, and he gently pivoted his body around the chibi to get up and headed towards the house, chibi in tow.

The case was similar with Malik and Yugi, Yami had woken up and decided to wake up his hikari with a loud high-pitched squeal of "PHAROH UNGRY!!!!!!"

Malik had not awoken per say, he had been rolled out of his sleeping bag, and was held at m. rod point until he woke up and admitted the chibi was far superior to him and he wasn't worthy of his presence. Upon that statement, Marik smirked happily, and replied, "okay mah lick, yu can ake me to tah food!" Malik frowned, he could see this was going to be one lonnng day.

The others had awoken after Yami's squeal and all of them slowly made their way towards the house also, Ryou and Kagome walked into a scene they never could have imagine in their faintest dreams.

Inuyasha was sitting at the table, a bowl of cereal and ramen infront of him, with wittle Bakura on his lap, and was feeding him his cereal while attempting to eat his ramen. Yugi sat to Inu's right, he was trying to do something similar but he had to get a huge bowl and fill it with cereal so Yami felt he was getting better treatment, even though, he had the same amount as Bakura.

Malik sat with milk soaked hair and little fruit loops stuck to his face, next to him was Marik who was sticking his head into the bowl of cereal and eating/slurping.

Em stared, "wow I feel bad for you, Malik."

Malik sighed and nodded, Marik looked up, face covered in fruit loops and milk, "I WIKE TO HAV IT MAH WAY!"(A/N: lol Dane Cook, "I can't hear you BK brotha!")

Inuyasha laughed at the hellion chibi and was thankful he had the good one. Yugi felt better about Yami being a brat since he didn't have to deal with someone as bad as Marik.

Marik sneered at the supposedly good angelic little chibi,…he decided to teach him a lesson! He didn't like his kind round 'ere! He picked up his unused spoon, loaded it with fruit loops, aimed, and hit Bakura straight in the face.

Bakura was stunned, he sat there quietly, then looked up at Inu, who was giving him a sympathetic look and reaching for a towel to wipe his face when Bakura's eyes glowed.

The bowl of cereal infront of Bakura levitated, then flew and hit Marik!

The little hellion sure wasn't exacting this, nobody was, so he threw some "loops" back, Bakura ducked, it hit Inuyasha, Inu growled and threw some back at Marik, who used Malik as a shield at the last minute. Malik got angry then smiled, he loved food fights!

Yami feeling not included decided to dump his bowl on Yugi, and throw some at Marik, so then a full-scale fight started, chairs were abandoned and used for cover and manners were soon forgotten.

Everyone who had come in for breakfast ducked for cover, or joined (Joey, Tristan), or retreated for the living room with food in tow.

Em sighed, "I hope they pick that up, my mom is gonna be ticked."

At around noon after the mess was cleared by the unwilling participants.

The doorbell rang, Sesshomaru didn't know what the sound was and immediately drew his sword for defense, Inuyasha ditto. The chibis hid behind their new guardians, expect for Marik who deemed himself the protector and held his newly obtained m. rod towards the door as a threat.

Em walked over and opened it, standing there was Em's friend Meg, the same age as her, a little smaller (lol Meg), with short brownish auburn hair.

She blinked, "you called?"

Em smiled, "ya, I need extra help around the house with all these people."

Meg frowned, raising a curious brow; walked inside to be greeted with the many faces that had made their home in Em's house.

Marik decided to confront the newcomer first, "ey, u! espect me or else ortal!"

Meg stared at the chibi, "wow that is one freaky kid."

Em giggled, "ya that's Marik for you."

Em introduced everyone and tried to help Meg settle in for the day. It was a lot of take in of course, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were proof enough for anyone.

Bakura walked over to her, blinking cutely, "ello eg!"

Meg smiled at his failed attempt at pronouncing her name, 'wow he's cute, his hair is adorable, like a little bunny'!

Bakura deemed Meg safe and sat in-between her and Inu while discussing his life in Egypt to her.

Marik was still suspicious but he found more interesting things to do, or bother that is.

Marik ventured towards Sessy, commando-style, when Sessy would turn Marik would dive behind something, he was too young to remember Sessy's awesome sense of smell, hearing, etc.

Sesshomaru groaned, rolling his eyes at the naïve chibi, "I know you're there."

Marik smirked, "YA WELL I NEW U NEW SO HA!"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, "insolent child."

Marik growled, he didn't like being talked to like that, he grinned, "I'LL SOW U INSUWENT!"

His m. rod glowed and there was another flash of light, everyone turned and stared, Malik groaned, "Marik not again! You can't do that to people!"

Marik stuck his tongue out at him, "es I can!"

Inuyasha slowly creeped towards the pile of robes and swords.

The fluff was still there, but smaller, and it moved, a pair of amber eyes and moon crested face looked up at him. The demon looked around, blinking, unsure of where he was.

Yami smirked, climbing up on the couch towards the chibi, maybe he could get a follower!

Fluffy blinked, "ere am I?"

Inuyasha leaned down, "well you're not in the Western Lands."

Fluffy sniffled, "where's fatha?"

Inuyasha cocked his head to a side and then shrugged, "dunno."

Sessy sniffed the air and looked at Inuyasha peculiarly. "Yu smell wike me!"

Inuyasha scratched his head uncomfortably, "uh ya, it's cause you're my ..brother."

Sessy once again blinked, he had a brother?

Yami marched his way towards Fluffy, "ey new kid, I'm yur weader so wisten up!"

Sessy's eyebrows furrowed in anger, "I AM TA PRINCE OF DA WESTERN WANDS, NOWODY TAWKS TO ME WIKE DAT! FOOLISH ORTAL!"

Yami backed up, he had not expected this, "YA WELL I'M DA PRINCE OF EGYPT! SO HA! DAT'S BETTER!"

Sessy growled, "NA UH!"

Yami grinned, "YA HUNH!"

This went on for a couple of minutes before they both got tired and decided it was better to just glare at eachother.

Inuyasha reluctantly picked up his _older_ brother while Yugi removed the still glaring Yami from the scene.

Inuyasha sat down and Sessy settled next to him, he looked like he was pondering something.

Inuyasha was curious, "watcha thinking about Sesshomaru?"

The chibi looked up at him frowning, "WHY AREN'T YU A FULL DEMON?"

Inuyasha frowned, hurt a little, he had secretly hoped that this new form would maybe give him a chance to get along with his brother better, but apparently not.

Inuyasha sighed, "I'm a half demon, I have a different mother than you."

Sessy frowned once more, then squinted his eyes, "why would fatha have two mates?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "got me."

Sessy sat, puzzled, in a chibi haze of innocence.

Inuyasha watched him, he hesitated on asking the question he always secretly wished Sesshomaru would answer, "so what was father like?"

Sessy blinked, he didn't notice the past tense of the question luckily, "yu don't know?"

Inuyasha shook his head, Sessy giggled, "well he was wery strwong and big." He held his arms out to express the "big-ness". "He was ta biggest dog demon eva!"

Inuyasha smiled while he listened, 'Sesshomaru was nice as a little tyke, just messed up as a teen, funny how things turn out'.

Marik frowned at all the bonding going on, he didn't want the demon to turn mini, he had wanted to punish him, he shook his m.rod again, it glowed once more.

The figure approached the house the path had led him to, 'this sure is a strange world', he walked up this paved, rocked walkway set before him and looked into the clear squares set in the structure before him. He saw people, but none he recognized off the top of his head, one had three different colors in his hair, 'now how did he manage that? Was he born that way, and why is he so short, is he a gnome?'

The figure pondered for a while, and walked up the steps until he was met with a wooden door, along side it was a strange little dot, that protruded from the structure. Curious, he pressed it, it automatically made a sound, he jumped back, alarmed, "what the hell?"

Kagome frowned, "Inuyasha I sense something, it's jewel shards, they're right outside the door."

Inuyasha jumped up and drew the Tetsusaiga.

He cautiously walked towards the door but was forced aside by the powers of the m.rod. It levitated, glowing and illuminated the door then suddenly dropped. Everyone blinked.

Marik frowned, a little confused himself, why wasn't the m.rod obeying him?

Inuyasha shook his head after being forced away and once again headed towards the door, the opened it, there was nothing there.

It started raining outside.

Inuyasha paused and then looked down, there was a huge sword sitting there and a pile of damp clothes…….


	12. Baby Banky

When the Hanyou Met the Bunny From Hell- Chapter 11(Baby Banky)

Inuyasha frowned at the pile of damp clothes, he didn't understand it, they were from his

era. 'How did he get here?...And where is he?' He recognized the huge halberd leaning

on the stairs. "Bankotsu?" He looked around, but there was no sign of the leader of the

Band of Seven. He touched the hilt of his sword anticipating a surprise attack but none

came. There was a tiny wittle squeal and a pair of bright royal blue eyes looked up at

him.

"Uh….Kagome?"

Kagome rushed over assuming that the hanyou was in trouble and stopped automatically

when she saw the little chibi. She gaped, "that's BANKOTSU? HE'S SO CUTTTEE!!!"

The surprised chibi blinked at all the affection and looked around.

Kagome carried the nakkie chibi inside to get him dressed; Inuyasha was left to gather the clothes…and

Banryuu.

He leaned over grabbing the hilt, a pulse of dark demonic power erupted in his body, he

winced and immediately let go. Banryuu did not like its new holder and was blocking the hanyou from holding it.

He sighed, the sword was for humans, but had adapted demonic qualities, it chose its holder and repulsed any other, just like the Tetsusaiga.

He grunted to lift it, it was just as heavy as his sword, he was amazed one human could manage it. He smiled a little, he was secretly glad to have such an opponent, sadly he wasn't much now…

Inuyasha carefully carried Banryuu, the sword all the awhile burning his hand, down into the basement for storage, he put the mercenary's clothes to hang and went back upstairs. Banryuu sent waves of energy pulsating around the room, then went silent in the darkness.

He raised an eyebrow at the crowd surrounding the new chibi, his older brother being the only one not amazed, actually, the little lord looked lost. Once he spotted Inuyasha he looked content and reassured, even though he tried to conceal it.

The feudal era occupants were trying to explain to the others about Bankotsu's crimes and how he was not to be trusted; Kagome couldn't help but cuddle the little murderer.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "he's not dangerous until he goes back to normal, for now he's just,….a weird little kid."

Bankotsu looked up at the hanyou and giggled cutely, it was obvious whatever traumatized him had happened later in life.

Inuyasha ruffled the little chibi's hair, he secretly wondered what could have happened to him, 'was he orphaned like me?'

Bakura left Meg's side for a second to examine the new chibi, blue eyes met red and both sized eachother up. Yami watched from a distance, curious also, Marik was more bold.

Marik walked over to Bankotsu, "ey kid!"

Bankotsu blinked, "ey! Wat chu want?"

Marik crossed his arms, scuffling uncomfortably, "wanna play?"

Bankotsu grinned, "otay!" Then he turned to Bakura, "wanna come?"

Bakura grinned ear to ear, "yah!" The mini thief looked up at Yami who was perched on a high chair, "come on pharoaoh!"

Yami blinked, then grinned also, all four ran downstairs to go play and go on kid adventures.

Em smiled as the four ran past her down the stairs, they seemed to be getting along fine, that Bankotsu was sweet, why was everyone cautious of him?

Em mulled the name over in her head, 'Bankotsu, Bankotsu, Banky!' She giggled at the little nickname.

Em strolled over to Inuyasha, who seemed preoccupied, "watz up Inu?"

He frowned at the nickname, "dog?"

Em looked confused.

"Oh, I forgot you're not Japanese, you don't know what our names mean do you?"

"Nope, what do they mean?"

"Mine means dog demon, Sesshomaru means killing blade-"

"What about Bankotsu?"

"Great Leader."

"Was he?"

"Depends on how you look at it, he was hired to kill me and Kagome, and the others."

"Really, why?"

"Naraku."

"Whose that, bad guy?"

"Yes, more than that, an asshole on all scales, he wrecks everything and kills everyone you hold dear to you."

"Oh,…..did he take someone from you?"

"Yes, but she's the past, I have to start forgetting her and move on….at least that's what Kagome wants me to do."

"Do you feel pressured into a decision, choosing between them?"

"No, and yes, Kikyo is dead, but I can't forget her, but Kagome is alive, and I lo…I care for Kagome now, that's all that matters."

Em giggled, "maybe you should ask her out and tell her how much you lo- care for her, " she mocked him a little.

He grinned sheepishly, "do you think she'd say yes?"

Em laughed, "why wouldn't she? Just turn on that Inuyasha charm."

He frowned, "I don't seem to be very good in that area… she always sits me."

Em smiled, "maybe less swearing, more effort, less anger, and more charisma will work."

Inuyasha thought it over, 'that might work', "I guess I can give it a try, and if not I can always just hold her hostage!"

Em paused, and gave him a weird look, O.O "kinky much?"

Inuyasha blushed, "I didn't mean it that way…"

Em grinned, "righhhhhhhhhht, maybe you should go all demon again and start licking her!"

Inuyasha blushed deeper, "that wasn't me! I couldn't control myself!"

Em, "oh so you're really just a hornball on the inside eh?"

Inuyasha pouted, "no,….that's just the demon in me…"

Em, "well, wat about the human? A perfect angel? No man is like that Inu."

Inuyasha sighed, "maybe not, but I'm not a monster."

Em rolled her eyes, "she sure seemed to like it, maybe you should try it without growling and mauling everyone."

By this time the little chibis had managed to play a very indept game of hide and seek. So far Bakura was leading, being a tomb robber had its perks, he was naturally good at hiding. Bankotsu was good at seeking though, Yami and Marik were quickly found, one because Yami's hair stuck out of every nook and Marik couldn't stop giggling at his genius once he found a good hiding spot.

Bankotsu's eyes scanned for any sign of the white haired chibi, 'he weally is good at dis!'.

Bakura sat quietly on top of shelf high above Banky's eye level, how he got there is a mystery only he could answer.

Bankotsu wandered around looking for the thief and found his way into the storage room where a giant sword leaning against the room. Chills ran up his spine, he felt some sort of recognition when he saw it, but he didn't know where he knew it from. He walked over to it, the room dropped a few degrees and his breath was visible in the air.

Banryuu pulsated again, Bankotsu reached out and touched it, the energy stopped and seemed to settle, but all of a sudden he was hit with a barrage of memories from his life as a adult and the poor chibi couldn't take it. He let out a scream and passed out on the floor.

Bakura heard the scream and climbed down from his hiding place to go help his friend in distress. Yami and Marik were already in the room by the time he arrived, the little chibi was on the floor, his face covered in sweat, passed out and whimpering in terror.

Bakura ran up the stairs, "EY! SOMETIN'S RONG WIT BANKWOSU!"

Everyone piled downstairs to help the chibi, Inuyasha was the first, he lifted his little body off the ground, he looked towards Banryuu, it clicked inside his head, "he must have touched the sword."

Kagome frowned, "well is he okay, what happened?"

Ryou pondered a little, "maybe touching that belonging gave him some sort of traumatic experience."

Em looked at the other chibis, "or maybe a memory surge."

Inuyasha moved the hair away from the chibi's face, a new shape had formed, the purple star of the Band of Seven.

Meg frowned, "what's that? That wasn't there before!"

Miroku shook his head, "that's the mark he had as the leader of the Band of Seven, he definitely had some kind of memory surge, the poor child, I wonder if he'll be like his old self now.."

Bankotsu's eyes fluttered, he looked up at was face to face with his arch enemy, "YU!!!!!! HAWF BREED!!!!"

Inuyasha frowned, "I guess he's back to normal now…"

Bankotsu jumped out of Inuyasha's arms to a very distant ground, he made a surprised "oooff" sound. He found the world much smaller than it used to be, "EY WATS GOIN ON? WAT DID CHU DO TO ME?"

Em giggled, "we didn't do anything, he he."

Bankotsu looked at her, "WHO DA HELL ARE YU? WHY AM I SMALL?" He paused, his face turned white, he peaked down his pants, "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I'LL HAV TO HIT PUBWERTY ALL OVA AGAIN!!!"

Inuyasha burst out laughing, all the others chibis mocked him, not knowing what was wrong with being a chibi.

Kagome frowned, "Inuyasha, so is he dangerous _now?"_

Inuyasha scoffed, "he's three, wats so dangerous about that, he can't even lift his sword."

Bankotsu growled, "OH YA?" He stormed towards Banryuu and tried his very best to lift it, but to no avail. "WELL I CAN STILL KICK YUR ASS!!!!"

Inuyasha starting hysterically laughing at the chibi, the other chibis(except Marik) gasped, "HE SAID A BAD WORD!!!"

Yugi mused a little, "wait so if they touch what was valuable to them they'll get their memory back? I guess we can't let them go near the M. items or Sesshomaru's swords."

Sessy blinked cutely, "I have swords?" He looked up at Inu curiously, demanding an answer with cute chibi eyes.

Bankotsu stared, "SESSHOMAWRU! YU!!!!!" He stepped back trying to arm himself but realized this was not the dangerous Sesshomaru he once knew, but an innocent one, one he could beat!!!

Em giggled, "stop it Banky."

Everyone turned to her, "Banky?"

Em blinked, "wat? He deserves a cute little nickname!"

Bankotsu glared at her, "WOMAN I AM NOT SUM CHILD!"

Em laughed, "really? You sure look like one, and I'm sure you _measure up to one_."

Bankotsu turned red, he pointed a finger at her, "JUST YU WAIT!!!!"

Sesshomaru took this momentary sidetrack to tug on Inuyasha's pantleg, "hey,…wheres my swords?"

Inuyasha frowned down at him, "sorry bud but I can't get you those, ……I don't think I really want you to change back…"

Sessy looked confused, "wat was I wike?"

Inuyasha smiled weakly, "different…"

Bankotsu threw a kiddy tantrum, "I CAN'T TAKE IT, CWANGE ME BACK! NOW! OR I'LL KILL YU!!!!!!"

Joey stared at him, "wow, he sure isn't a sweet wittle angel now."

Malik nodded, "that's for sure."

Marik looked up at his hikari, he had his m. rod, and he was back to his old self, immature and psychotic like always, but he saw an opportunity for more mayhem and snuck off to get the other items… and swords.


	13. More Crossovers?

A/N: Warning! If you don't know _**anything**_ about the show Naruto, I suggest you do some research, watch some eppis on Youtube or Wikipedia it, because you're going to be confused, If you have any "what the fuck is a " questions, then send a message to my username, I'll try to answer it.

When the Hanyou Met the Bunny From Hell- Chapter 12 (More Crossovers?)

Marik grinned at his cunning, 'what stupid mortals, thinking they can outwit the great Marik!'. He was looking at the hiding place for all the old belongings, it was a high cabinet, it had a lock on it, which made it obvious it had valuable things in it.

He grinned, having Bakura for a friend paid off, he knew how to pick any lock known to man. The lock gave a little popping sound, he removed it and looked inside at the two swords and two m. items. He could always steal them, but that was Bakura's job, and plus, in this body he couldn't do anything with them, it was better to stick to his original plan, cause as much trouble as possible.

He put the m.ring around his neck, he dropped the two swords to the ground, he could really care less about them, and went to get the m. puzzle when he noticed a small jar with shiny jewels in it. It interested him, of course, all shiny things do, he popped open the jar and dropped them on his lap, they glowed, he grinned maniacally. 'Now I wonder what will happen if I put one of these on the puzzle?' He picked up the shikon jewel shard and fit it into the hole on horus's eye.

Elsewhere, in the village of Konoha

A purple light illuminated the sky.

The red-eyed figure looked up, "is this Orochimaru's doing?"

He looked towards the sky with his sharingan, "a jutsu?"

-Meanwhile in the Village of the Sand-

He sighed, the sand gently wafted around him, he looked towards the sky, wondering what the strange light was, was it the Akatsuki coming after him? Had they found another jinchuriki?

The purple light engulfed the two figures, sending them to worlds unknown, they landed in Em's world, and were as confused as could be, not only were they in a strange world, but it seemed bigger than usual……

A/N: Aha! A cliff-hanger, lol, review!


	14. Of Sand and Crows

When the Hanyou Met the Bunny From Hell- Chapter 13 (Of Sand and Crows)

Marik frowned, nothing had happened! 'RA DAMMIT!!!!!!!' He threw the puzzle down in frustration. He sniffled, nothing seemed to be going his way anymore, this chibi form was cursed!

He gathered the items back and wrapped them in his violet cape and dragged them softly down the stairs toward the other chibis, he got close enough to whisper, "hey guys, look what cool stuff I found."

This sent Bakura, Sesshomaru, and Yami to curiously walk over to investigate. Yami looked amused, "well wat is it???" He giggled anxiously. Marik smirked deviously, "everyone put your hands here, and you get candy!...looks towards Sesshomaru's uninterested face…and power!" The items glowed and all 3 chibis were sent flying back.

Bakura's eyes fluttered, 'what the hell in ra's name?' he lifted his hand to his face, 'why is my fucking hand so small?' He lifted himself up to his feet, staggering a little, the world was bigger, too big, and he was…small? Inuyasha looked over at him, "hey bud, what's the prob, you look confused." He smiled at the thief chibi. Bakura frowned, 'why is the mutt being so nice to me,…bud? What the hell?' "Ey mutt I'm not yur bud! I'm da great wef king bawura!!!!"

Inuyasha leaned towards the chibi, "Bakura is that you, tomb robber?" The little chibi stared at him, "of course its me tupid who else ould it be tupid!!!!" Bakura frowned to himself, 'oh no, why am I talking like this? A child? Oh no….'

Sesshomaru looked around confused, 'when did Inuyasha get so tall?...wait where's the Tensaiga…or Tojikin?' He sniffed the air but found his senses to not be as acute as usual. "Hawf brwed! I demand an aser! NOW! Da gweat word Sesswoaru cowmands it!"

Inuyasha was about to tear his hair out, then he looked over to Marik, who had the items, he pointed an angry clawed finger at him, "YOU!!!!!" Marik saw the immediate threat and dashed away for safety, but was caught by Inuyasha, the items were hide once more, and sum 'xplainin' was needed. Yami found it the hardest, "I'M EVEN SWORTER DAN I WAS BETOR!" They had no idea how long the spell would last or for how long.

Bankotsu crossed his arms angrily, "I'M GONNA BE TUCK LIKE DIS WITH YOU PEOPLE FOR EVA!!!! I HATE ALL OF YOUS!!!!"

Sessy pouted, he looked up at Inuyasha, now he was the weaker one, a burden, he frowned, how could the great Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands amount to…this?

Bakura looked around at the others, he touched his cheek, there was a scar there, it had grown back, and he sighed, 'just like old times'. He looked over at the agitated pharaoh, and smirked, at least he wasn't _that_ small. He looked towards the hanyou, for some reason out of all the others, the hanyou was being especially nice to him,….were they friends or something?

Yami grunted in discomfort, he didn't have any leather! "How can I pway duel monstwas like dis??!!!"

Em sighed, this house was becoming a hell hole, every second there was another problem, more people, and they were freakier, she had called Meg over to help with the first couple of chibis, but what if there were more? She would need reinforcements, 'I need to call Amanda, she's good with kids, especially psychotic ones.'

She dialed the number while Kagome ran past here desperately trying to catch the hell-bent mercenary. Bankotsu squealed with laughter while he attempted to climb the walls and escape using kitchen knives. Overall they were horrible, and needed to be fed, Em could already see the problem. The only good one was Sesshomaru, he was surprisingly just sitting on a chair watching everything with a sneer at the stupidity.

Bakura was beating the future pharaoh and taking his revenge for his village against him and this time Yami couldn't protect himself, Bakura was bigger, stronger, and surprisingly cunning. Inuyasha was trying to pull the thief away and hold the pharaoh down, quite a task, even for a hanyou.

Meg took Bakura off his hands, who stared at her, "who da hell are yu??!!!" Em couldn't help but laugh at that, poor Meg, now she'd have to explain herself all over again.

Yami was taken away by Yugi who seemed to like finally being the "bigger" one.

Em finally got an answer, "hey Amanda?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a biiiiggg fav?"

"Sure, what?"

"Can you come over my place and help me with demon spawns?"

"Ummmm…kids?"

"Yeah. . sure, you can call 'em that."

"Okay, I'll be over in 5! Bye!"

"Bye! Thanks!"

She heard the line click and then there was an ear piercing scream, "DA GREAT SESSWAMARU CAN BATHE HIMSWELF!!!" It was going to be a long day….

She sort of felt bad for the guys, being exposed in all in front of the others, Sesshomaru looked quite proud when it came size though, dog demons have very good genes in that area, even if they were only 3 or 4. Bankotsu kept threatening to drown Sango if she was off guard, and Bakura was refusing any baths and decided on streaking instead. Everyone got a good eyeful at the thief king's "treasures".

Yami submerged himself in the water and only came up for hair once in a while, the only way you would notice he was in there was the spiky tips of his hair sticking out. Then came feeding time, it became a feudal combat between Sesshomaru and Bankotsu with forks which they tried gouging each other's eyes out with. Bakura kept shoving Yami's face into the food when nobody was looking. Marik was laughing evilly at all the chaos around him, he didn't need to be bathed, he hadn't been dirty, he even got desert for being a 'good boy'!

About two hours later Amanda arrived and relieved Em of her cleaning duties, the chibis made a huge mess everywhere they went. Em decided to get out and get some air and went on another walk, regardless of how horrible the first turned out, 'things couldn't get worse…right?' He turned down a street corner and got knocked to her feet by a retreating crowd, they were screaming "monster." She frowned, 'I definitely don't need another one of those' she went to turn when a little hand tugged on her shirt. She looked down but there was a poof and nothing was there, just a small black crow feather, gently gliding down to the ground.

"Odd…..alrighty then…" She continued to walk and saw a small red-headed boy huddled under a bus bench clutching his knees. He sniffled, "I'm not a monster…I just wanted to play." She edged over cautiously, he could be a monster after all she had seen over the past weeks; looks sure were deceiving. "Hey….you okay little guy?" The little boy looked up with wide baby blue watery eyes, he had an odd symbol just above his left eye, he sniffled, then nodded. "Are you lost?" He looked around, "I-I'm from the Sand Village….not here…." Em blinked, he definitely must be like the others, "well what do you do in this 'Sand Village'?"

"We become ninjas…to protect the village…but I can't…"

"Why?"

"Because I'm a freak! That's why!"

"You don't look strange to me little guy.." Just as she said that sand wafted in the air from a gourd to the boy's right, it settled then formed a copy of the little boy, she fell back on her butt amazed. "How did you do that?"

"I was born like that….I can always control sand….that's why they call me…Gaara of the Sand…"

"Well Gaara, you don't seem so bad, I've seen worse, come with me." She held an outstretched hand towards the terrified sand chibi. He looked at it, then strapped the gourd to his back and took it. "Gaara, are there any others with you?"

He looked a bit afraid, his eyes shifted, he looked up, and Em's eyes followed, a flock of crows were sitting on top of the telephone wires, looking straight at them…

'Well that explains the feather…, I've never seen so many crows in the winter like this, how weird.' Gaara looked cautious, "that's a genjutsu…"

Now Em looked absolutely confused, "a what, explain please!"

He frowned, "you don't know?"

Em giggled, "errr, we don't have ninjas here."

"A genjutsu is a technique used to bend reality so you see what the user wants you to see."

"Oh, like crows?"

He nodded, and Em smiled, at least he was talking more.

"I think it's a ninja, but I asked him to come down, and he didn't."

"Oh well, if he wants to come he can, as long as he doesn't do any of that 'genjutsu' around me I'm fine with it." She looked towards the birds, "hear that?"

She attempted to walk the long trek back to her house when Gaara stopped her, "what's wrong?" "I can get us there faster, hold on Miss-"

"Oh you can just call me Em!"

"Okay blush well where do you live?"

"A big white house on Franklin Street in the middle between 234th and 235th between the red and green houses."

He smiled sweetly, the sand swirled around them and extended in an arch towards the destination, there was a poof and they were there.


	15. King of the Castle

A/N: Hmmm I wonder who has the crows?

When the Hanyou Met the Bunny From Hell- Chapter 14 (King of the Castle)

Em arrived at her house blinking as the cloud of sand gently lifted and returning to its home, the gourd on Gaara's back. Gaara looked up at her for some kind of response, or for her to freak out and try to run away from him, like everyone else did. He was a jinchuriki and for that he was exiled on the other rim of society; treated like an abomination.

Jinchuriki's are humans with a demon sealed inside them, because of this they have increased and sometimes exponential amounts of chakra (energy circulated throughout the body used for jutsu). But such chakra and increased strength comes at a price, the body will sometimes transform or be exhausted and drained. The demon can sometimes possess the host and its personality (or lack there of) will become apparent. Each demon is different so each jinchurki has his/her own problems.

There is an organization that has been trying to collect these jinchurkis in order to obtain the power of the demon sealed inside them. This terrorist organization is called the Akatsuki, and they seek world domination and ultimate power. They are made of class S (the highest) criminals,(A/N: their members are kept a secret, but I'll mention it more later.)

Gaara was used to being alone and it was a bit awkward to be by someone for long periods of time. His father was the main reason behind the torture of being a jinchuriki and he died in his early childhood. His mother had died at birth and he was left with his uncle, who was ordered to kill him. Gaara was never truly loved by anyone except his brother Kankuro and his sister Temari. He started to twitch involuntarily and he smiled weakly at Em.

She ruffled his hair without thinking and he hurried to fix it, frowning with discomfort. She led him up the walkway towards her front door when she heard a caw; she turned upwards.

A flock of crows flew downwards towards the ground in front of her, circling to form a shape of a little 4 year old boy. He looked up at her cutely, looking up at her with big red eyes, but what entranced her was his eyes, besides being red they had a mini circle around his pupil with 3-4, she couldn't tell, little water droplets on the circle. He had long black hair, long bangs and the rest was tied back in an adorable little pony tail. He wore a headband, made of dark blue fabric with a silver plate, with the Leaf Village (Konoha) symbol on it. His face had little lines on it, but when she went to observe him more in his little black training outfit there was a poof.

"Where'd he go?"

"I think he used a substitution or something-"Gaara whispered softly.

Em smiled, "well maybe he wants to go inside with us."

Gaara nodded, "how do we get him to come, he didn't answer me before!" Gaara pushed out his lower lip in a cute wittle pout. "He seems to like you though!"

"Hmmm seems he does, well I hope he finds his way to the back door and I'll let him in, now com'on Gaara opens door I'm sure everyone will like you here, just try not to get a lot of sand everywhere or my mom'll kill me."

"O-okay…"

Inuyasha smiled, "oh hey Em you're back, thank god Marik was-…..whose the new kid? He smells weird." Inuyasha touched the hilt of the Tetsusaiga defensively.

Em frowned, "don't worry Inu, he's just another stray I picked up like you, and there's probably another in the backyard, hopefully we can lure him in….she giggled"

Gaara gently hid behind Em's leg, clinging like his life depended on it. Bakura snuck over curiously, "ey! New kid!"

Gaara frowned, looking around as if to say "me?" Em smiled, "Bakura be nice to him, he's shy, oh and he can do cool things with sand."

Bakura looked interested, "wat kinda things?"

Gaara shifted uncomfortably, the sand wafted from the gourd, taking shape to form a replica of Bakura, Bakura jumped back in surprise, "cool!!! O.O"

Gaara smiled weakly, "I can control sand, in any way…."

Bakura smirked, "I'ma tomb wobber!!!"

Gaara frowned, looking towards Em with a "is that a good thing?" expression.

Yami popped up from behind the new fort that Marik and Sesshomaru had constructed (Sesshomaru and had declared he needed a castle worthy of himself) "Hiii! I'm Yami I'm da king of games!!!"

Sesshomaru sneered, "Word Sesshowaru of da Western Wands!!!"

Marik smirked evilly, "MAWRIK!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Gaara paled at Marik's introduction but who wouldn't? Em smiled weakly, "don't worry Gaara, he's not that bad, he can be a little…off."

Marik glared at her, "YOU'RE OFF!"

Inuyasha laughed, "so Em, where's the other ki-"

POOF

More feathers wafted in the air and there stood the little boy she had seen before.

"Wow you just seem to come and go as you choose huh?"

The little boy looked at her curiously, then up at Inuyasha, especially at his ears.

By then Gaara recognized his headband and gasped, "you're from the Leaf Village!"

The little boy blinked, and looked at Gaara closely, he pointed his finger at him, "Sand Village."

Gaara grinned, "ya….wait, your eyes, ….the little boy turned to look at Inuyasha again when Gaara spotted something else the Uchiha Clan!!!"

The little boy fidgeted, turning, "_Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha._" He grinned insanely.

Gaara looked up towards Em, "it's a very famous clan in the Leaf, his eyes, it's in their blood, the _Sharingan_."

Em leaned down towards Itachi, "I think they're beautiful."

Itachi grinned, "they can see everything! _Including your soul!_" He laughed maniacally.

Em raised an eyebrow, 'okay, maybe he's insane too…'

Gaara looked a bit afraid but somewhat at home in the middle of the friendly chaos the house created by its inhabitants. Meg walked in, looked curiously at the two new chibis and what appeared to be a third, made of sand? 'Wow Em sure has a lot of freaks over…' Meg thought to herself. Bakura wandered over towards her, tugging on her pant leg to tell her he wanted something, 'well, expect for you, you're a cute little freak aren't cha?'

Amanda walked in, out of breath, her long auburn hair clinging to her face, she had been attempting to help Kagome clean the kitchen when they realized they'd have to pry meat off the ceiling and gave up in exasperation. She blinked cutely, 'more kids, where do they keep coming from?' She walked over to Em, stopping in front of the sand sculpture to poke it, stare, and nod approvingly. "Whose the other two?"

Em smiled, gently pushing Gaara forward a little, "this is Gaara and that is-"

Poof

"Where'd he go now-"

Itachi appeared attached to Em's back, dangling his face in front of hers, "I SEE YOU!"

Em, "uummm, I see you too? This is Itachi….he can disappear at will, and Gaara controls sand.."

Amanda smiled at the sand chibi, "hello there, don't worry I won't hurt you, I'll be your friend."

Gaara looked at her curiously, then smiled and blushed embarrassedly, "o-okay, wanna go play with me?"

Amanda nodded, "why don't we go outside, I think we can find something to do with your sand, and it warmed up its practically spring weather!"

Gaara followed Amanda out, leaving Itachi still attached to Em, "don't you want to go too-"

Poof

She picked the feather off of her shirt, "I guess so.."

Out in the backyard-

Amanda had decided to pull out an old sand box and soon it was completely filled with Gaara's sand. Gaara constructed an enormous castle, even a moat, that covered Amanda's whole body. "Wow," was all she could say, she was inside said castle but it was fun getting to design the inside while Gaara made the outer.

Poof

Both looked curiously at Itachi, he stared back at them blankly, unreadable as always. "Hi."

Both responded back, "hi….wanna play?"

Itachi looked astounded, "play?"

Gaara frowned, "you don't know how to play?"

"My parents didn't let me play, just train."

"Oh, well, you can help us fill our moat with water."

Itachi nodded, making a hand-sign and then the moat was filled with water, Gaara's eyes widened in amazement, he sure was the prodigy he had heard of.

Gaara felt the need to impress his new girl-friend…he blushed…a friend that happened to be a girl that is, and made his sand add two top layers, mini knights, and even a dragon.

Itachi frowned, "Dragons need fire…." hand-sign "fireball-jutsu!"

The dragon now had a flaming breath to complete his attire, Gaara shifted a little, feeling the possession of his castle threatened, suddenly, possessively, he formed an ultimate defense barrier around it, blocking Itachi out.

Itachi smirked, liking the challenge, and set out using his sharingan, to find any weak spots in the barrier, there were none, expect for the very small opening for air. Just small enough for a feather perhaps?

Gaara smiled to himself inside his barrier, cocky and happy, he went to go back to playing with Amanda when there was another Poof

Itachi smiled, he attempted to grab the chibi but the sand blocked his efforts. He sneered a little, deciding it was better to go to plan B, take down castle. He climbed to the top of the castle and started pounding at it with a kunai (ninja weapon-knife like). Gaara screamed in frustration and the sand lifted him up to his foe, his barrier went down, and the sand tried to enclose Itachi.

Amanda frowned, she couldn't see what was happening, she heard the angry shout and feared a tantrum or worse a fight. She pounded at the castle's main support in vain.

She saw Gaara's innocent face turn twisted, his eyes not his own, as his hand curled to start closing into a fist, the sand-coffin jutsu (when the sand crushes the person it has in its hold).

Itachi screamed a little in panic, he hadn't been fighting for the kill and was caught off-guard, luckily by this time Amanda squeezed out of the castle and shook Gaara out of his psychotic state, the sand chibi looked frightened, "what happened? I don't remember."

Itachi took this time to wisely escape.

Poof

He had better things to do, like following that girl he found oh so interesting

A/N: Ah review ppl or I'm sending my hit-man after you!

Random fat guy: shows up with gun ah I'll shoot you! aims at viewers, misses

"Shit, Substitution Jutsu throws down log, runs away shit it didn't work, damn American no jutsu working blood of mine."


	16. Itachi's Mission

When the Hanyou Met the Bunny From Hell- Chapter 15 (Itachi's Mission)

Itachi giggled, sneaking up behind Em, his eyes carefully watching her .

Em was typing on her laptop, unaware of the chibi on the bed behind her.

She noticed a shadow forming on her computer screen, she frowned, and turned quickly.

POOF

Nobody was there, she shrugged, 'must be my nerves.'

Itachi watched her curiously from the ceiling, then landed delicately on her lap.

"AHHH!!!"

She jumped five feet in the air and stared at the chibi.

"Hello, I like you, do you like me?"

"Hmm, maybe.."

He pouted, "well, I like watching you."

O.O "Ummm, I like watching you too cutie?"

Itachi grinned, "you think I'm cute?"

Em,"ya sure."

Itachi smirked, "wanna _help me revive my clan_?" His eyes glowed deviously.

Em, "e-excuse me? Sorry little guy, I don't think that's possible for you in that form."

He chuckled, "just you wait." Then he disappeared into the shadows on the wall.

O.O "Wow…that was weird."

Gaara sneered in the corner, he was in time-out, but he was also planning…

Itachi appeared next to him, "hey….wanna get back to normal?"

Gaara nodded, he was useless in this form, even with the sand, he was overpowered physically and emotionally.

Itachi leaned in and whispered the plan.

Gaara's sand snuck behind Marik's back to gently take the m.rod away from him.

He brought it back to Itachi and they both hovered about it curiously.

Gaara looked around hoping nobody would hear them. He really needed this to work, he didn't want to be a child anymore, he wanted his teenage smexy (copright-YGO TAS) body back.

Itachi was anxious also, how was he able to execute the stealthy kills like he was before in this body? Plus, he had other thoughts on his mind, of what to do when he got his old body back, '….hehehehe I see a stalking in the future.'

The jinchuriki and previous Akatsuki member pressed their hands down onto the m.item, "Getsuyhougan-jutsu!" (I totally made this up, it means "undo the magic")

:::::LIGHT FLASHES::::

Just as the light flashed a shuriken came through the window a hit one of our loveable characters.

A/N: Who was it? Well review dammit and I might tell you!


	17. Stalkers

When the Hanyou Met the Bunny From Hell- Chapter 16 (Stalkers)

Itachi paused, stretching his newly grown body a little, he flicked his sharingan on and off like a light to check all of his gifts worked, he looked over at the older Gaara, he hesitated.

As a member of the Akatsuki, it was his mission to collect the jinchurikis and give them to his leader, but maybe, for this weird instance in this new world, he would let it slide.

He disappeared in a flock of crows.

Gaara let out the held breath he had, he really had thought he might have to fight Itachi for his life. He didn't want that, Itachi was good, maybe too good, and he had a new girlfriend! He wanted to live to get to see all of life's pleasures!

He heard her voice, he chuckled to himself; he formed an eyeball out of sand.

Amanda rolled her eyes, this house was a mess; she was tired, and wanted a shower.

When she finished she started putting her shirt back on and saw a weird thing, and eyeball staring out at her from the make-up, she screamed.

Gaara undid the jutsu immediately, knowing he was caught.

"GAAARAAA!!!!!!! COME HERE YOU LITTLE-"

But when he appeared in front of the soaking wet t-shirted teen she found he was not the little person she knew, "-you big…filled out…..person…"

Gaara smirked sexily, (A/N:can you imagine?) "Yeah, so…now that we're ya know, wanna go somewhere?"

He blinked cutely at her. How could she resist?

"I will…if you promise not to do that, ever, ever, again."

"Alright." He crossed his fingers behind his back.

Em sighed, she trudged up the stairs to her room and found the door closed, she frowned, "odd."

She opened it to find an older, longer-haired, scarier, more mature, much taller, warped looking Itachi cross-legged on her bed surrounded by nail-polish.

It was a fetish of his.

"Which one compliments my eyes?" He asked himself.

"….you know men shouldn't wear nail polish."

"Who asked you?"

"Nobody…." She frowned looking around awkwardly, "well I do have a say since this is my room and you're invading my privacy."

"What privacy?"

She sighed, "well maybe I want to go to sleep."

He looked up at her, the cold stare kind of scared her, she shifted uneasily.

"There's room."

He pushed aside some of the nail polish and she sat down, he went back to choosing as if she wasn't there, but little did she know that little show of affection was actually tremendous on his scale.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was making his moves as well.

"Well, Kagome I can help you with the little hellions…"

"Aw, Inuyasha that's sweet."

:::: Eventually the time came when the groups were forced to separate, but they took more than just friendships from each other, but the hopes of the future?

A/N: Review please! And maybe your thoughts on what next? PS. I already have a good idea!!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey peeps, long time no see.

Sorry about the wait, one of my stories have now been removed, Catch Your Own Anime Bishie,

No real reason why….

Anywaz…

I'm kind of obsessed with Twilight as much as anime, you can get in directly to talk to me at

.com

I have a side page for AnimeFan002 (that's me!)

Pleez visit!


	19. New Chapter

I'm sorry I faked you out with a new chapter, yes it was a lie but I needed to avoid being on the radar of certain people.

Update:

Due to the recent fanfiction purging of M-rated and reported fanfictions, I have no doubt that I will be among the thousands of writers who will have their stories deleted or find themselves banned without notice.

* * *

**You all are important to me, I love your reviews and ideas and I like that you all followed my development as a writer. ** I hope to continue this:

I can be found on Tumblr under the username: the-indeed-that-never-was

I can be found on DeviantArt under the username: firepokemonluva

Please follow me onto those sites and continue to support me in my endeavor to keep the fandoms alive if I do get deleted. To my favorite authors: Please _save your stories now_ and continue posting, this censorship should not be tolerated by a group of people that can simply hit the backbutton. I will try to get onto AO3 if I can, if someone has an invite they are willing to part with, I would be grateful. Or if someone knows another site, that would be good too.

If someone could also PM all members of the Xemsai community, KH fandom, IY fandom, YGO fandom and so on with this warning, I would really appreciate it.

Sincerely,

The kicked but never beaten Superior.

Long live the smut.

(I'm sorry for the hundred emails you might have gotten)


End file.
